L'Amour Fou
by Sarady-chan
Summary: A HaiSuzu fanfic. A story about how Haise and Juuzou fall in love with each other and how they work out their feelings. Lots of fluff, drama and some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo I'm alive, and here's a new fic I've started to write. I've had this idea for a while now, and I finally got motivation to write. And well, let's say that I don't know anything else yet, except that this fic is going to be long. Very long. So yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A normal day at the CCG. It was afternoon and time for a meeting. Haise and the Quinx were almost running to the meeting room.

"Hurry up, we're almost late!" Haise said, Quinx squad running behind him.

"And who can we blame about that, huh?" Shirazu snarled, carrying Saiko on his back.

"It's not my fault… I just wanted to sleep… And meetings are so boring, why did I have to come?" Saiko mumbled sleepily. Haise sighed, slowing down as they arrived to the meeting room's door. He opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm sorry we're late!" he apologized to Arima and Akira, and other co-workers who were already in the room.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Suzuya haven't arrived yet", Akira smiled, waving to others to sit down. Haise sighed with relief after hearing that they weren't the last ones to arrive.

"So he's not here yet, huh..?" Haise muttered to himself and sat down, looking at the Juuzou's squad, not seeing the boy with them.

* * *

Juuzou hummed while jumping towards the meeting room. He had almost forgotten about the meeting, and to be honest he didn't even want to go there. The only reason he went to the meeting, was because he could see the certain someone there.

"Hmm~ I wonder what kind of snacks you brought to me this time, Haise~?" raven haired man mumbled himself while humming happily.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Juuzou shouted while he entered the room and everyone turned their gazes on him. Arima was about to say something, until Juuzou interrupted.

"Ooh, Haise!" Juuzou noticed the black and white haired man, starting to run towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Juuzou!" Haise greeted the other man and spread his arms as ready for a hug. Even though he knew that the other one wouldn't hug him, but just start to dig in his pockets for snacks.

But for Haise's -and everyone else's- surprise, Juuzou did hug him. He wrapped his arms around Haise and pressed his face against his chest, almost making the other man to fall down.

Haise just stood still in confusion, not knowing what to do. This was just so weird. Juuzou haven't ever done something like this before. Juuzou's sweet aroma filled Haise's nose, making him blush a bit. It was so sweet and sugary, almost heady.

"Um, Ju-Juuzou…" Haise stuttered. "What are you-".

"I missed you", Juuzou said, making Haise to blush even more.

What? What did Juuzou say right now? Haise wasn't sure if he heard it correctly. This was just so weird, Juuzou of all people doing and saying something like this. Sure it has been a while since they met last time, and they both had to agree that they were good friends. But this was just too weird.

"Oi!" Arima's voice interrupted Haise's thoughts, and everyone looked at him. "Are you two done? The meeting is about to start", white haired man said restlessly, looking at Haise and Juuzou with a serious gaze.

"So-sorry! Umm, Juuzou, could you let me go..?" Haise apologized, and turned his gaze to Juuzou. Raven haired man looked at him and pouted.

"But Haisee~ Don't be so boring. Didn't you miss me at all?" Juuzou brought his face closer to Haise's, making other man to pull back his head a bit.

"Eh? O-of course I missed you! But the meeting is starting, so could we talk about this later or something?" Haise smiled still a little confusion on his face. Juuzou pouted again, but let go of the other man. He stretched out his hand and Haise looked at him questioningly.

"Snacks", Juuzou uttered.

"Oh, right! Here you go", Haise took the snacks from his pockets and gave them to Juuzou. He smiled happily, thanked Haise and sat down on the chair. Finally the meeting would start.

And so Arima started to speak.

"As we know, the small ghoul group, called "Blue Onis", have caused much trouble around 24th ward. For those who don't know yet, Blue Onis are a small criminal group who steal almost anything they can and kills people for fun. Members can be recognized from their masks, which are like face of the blue oni, and that's actually where the group's name comes from. They usually operate in 3-4 persons groups, but we believe that their organization is much bigger. We've even heard that they have gotten into fights with the Aogiri members, so it looks like those two groups are enemies. Therefore we don't need to be afraid to get Aogiri after us if we take down this organization".

Everyone listened Arima's speak closely, some of them even wrote down notes.

"..and so we believe that their hideout is around here", Arima finished his speak and marked an area on the map. "But because we're not 100% sure, we're sending a few of you to ensure this first, before attacking in. Sasaki and Suzuya!"

"Yes?!" both of them said in unison, looking at Arima.

"You two are the ones who we send to ensure the situation. Your squads will be close to wait until you give them orders to attack, understood?" Arima explained the mission.

"Yes, we understand!" they say at the same time, again.

"Good. I hope you won't disappoint me. Now, go prepare yourselves everyone, you're going tonight", Arima finished his speak.

"Yes!" everyone in the room said in unison, and they started to exit from the meeting room.

"This is so exciting! It's been a while since we worked together, right, Haise~?" Juuzou hopped happily next to Haise.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Actually I'm pretty excited too", Haise smiled to the man next to him.

"I'm kinda nervous… We haven't encountered this large group before…" Tooru mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Don't worry, Mucchan, it's going to be okay!" Saiko said and patted his back.

"I'm not so sure… Somehow I have a bad feeling…" Tooru rubbed his arm a huge nervousness in his voice. He flinched when someone touched his shoulder. Tooru turned around and saw Haise.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything to happen to any of you", Haise smiled calmly, then let go of Tooru's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasaki-san… That made me feel a little bit better", Tooru thanked his mentor, smiling a little bit too.

* * *

They all changed to their uniforms and prepared their Quinques. Juuzou hummed happily while caressing his Jason.

"Mmmh~ It's been a while I've used you, isn't this just exciting? Ahh, I haven't been this excited in a while. And we get to work with Haise, this is going to be so fun~" Juuzou hummed with his sweet voice.

When they were all ready, they went to the cars and started to drive towards the 24th ward. Operation "Blue Oni" was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so boring!" Juuzou whined and plucked grass from the ground. They had finally arrived to the place where they believed Blue Oni -group's hideout was. It was some kind of old factory in the middle of nowhere. Haise and Juuzou were sitting behind some bushes nearby, and it wasn't very comfortable. Weather was very moist and cold, and it was even raining. Juuzou was getting very frustrated.

"I don't like this either, but we can't do anything else but to wait and monitor the situation for now", Haise said while he kept looking to the front door of the factory. They had been sitting there at least half an hour, but they haven't seen any movements.

"But this is not fair! Others can wait in the car and we have to sit here! It's so soggy and cold, and now I'm even hungry!" Juuzou just kept complaining. Haise sighed and took something from his pocket.

"Here, I took this in case you would get hungry", he handed Juuzou an chocolate bar.

* * *

"Yay! Thank you!" raven haired man exclaimed and started to eat.

Another half hour passed, and still nothing. Now they were both very frustrated.

"I have to admit… This is very boring…" Haise sighed and tried to get better position. Juuzou just sat silently, shaking.

"Are you cold?" Haise asked when he noticed that. Juuzou just shook his head.

"No… I'm okay…" he said voice shivering. Haise looked at him a little worried, and then moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around Juuzou's shoulders and brought him closer to himself. Juuzou looked at Haise a little bit confused, with a small blush on his face.

"I… I don't know if this helps but..I don't want you to catch a cold so…" Haise muttered and turned his gaze away embarrassed. Juuzou smiled and giggled a little.

"Thank you…" he said, pressing himself closer to Haise.

* * *

"Oh, look at that!" about ten minutes had passed, and Juuzou finally noticed something. Someone had finally come to the factory. They didn't see the person very well, they were wearing a long, blue-gray coat and they had a hood on their head. Person looked behind them, as if to ensure that no one was following them. And that's when Haise and Juuzou saw it.

"A blue oni mask…" Haise hissed. This was it. They had found Blue Oni -group's hideout.

"Let's call others", Juuzou said and was about to call them, until Haise interrupted him.

"No, not yet. Let's wait some more. We shouldn't be too hasty", Haise said, keeping his gaze at the door.

They waited for a while, and someone opened the door. It was other member of the group, with blue oni mask. They said something, and soon the one outside of the building gave some kind of signal and it didn't take long as a group of ghouls appeared, carrying big bags with them. After that they all went inside the building.

"Okay, I think it's time to give the signal to others", Haise said and made a call.

"Rank 1 Sasaki speaking. We have ensured that this building is indeed a hideout of Blue Onis. We're calling for backup", Haise spoke to the transmitter. Answer was that others were coming soon.

"Okay, let's go", Haise stood up and started to walk towards the door, Juuzou behind him. He tried to open the door, but it didn't open.

"It's locked…" Haise hissed, looking around.

"Haise, here!" Juuzou said from the other side of the building and Haise went to him.

"There's a window", Juuzou pointed to the small, broken window on the wall. It wasn't too high, so they could easily get in.

"Good job", Haise said and went to the window. "You go first, I'll help you", he placed his hands close to the ground so Juuzou could push himself up to the window. He set his foot to Haise's hands and took support from the wall.

"Okay, here we go", Haise started to push Juuzou up, until he got his hands inside the window. It was harder as they first thought, and Haise had to support Juuzou by putting his hands on his waist. Juuzou was finally inside and Haise could catch his breath.

"Well that was hard… It's a good thing you don't weigh very much", Haise said and looked at Juuzou who was already stretching his hands to help Haise inside. Haise grabbed Juuzou's hands who started to pull him to get him inside.

"Ghhh… You're heavy", Juuzou hissed while pulling Haise by his hands. And just like that, Haise was inside, lost his balance and started to fell forward. Quickly he grabbed Juuzou and covered his head with his hand as they hit the floor.

After the dust had settled, and Haise had catched his breath, he raised his head and looked at Juuzou under him.

"Are… Are you okay?" he breathed, looking at other's big, red eyes.

"Yeah… I… I think I am…" Juuzou mouthed with a little confused and frightened expression. Haise sighed in relief and put his head down to Juuzou's shoulder.

"Thank god… That sure was scary", he laughed a little, still breathing heavily. He tightened his hold around Juuzou, breathing in to his neck with relief.

"Haise..?" Juuzou said softly, as other man caressed his hair with his hand. Juuzou lifted his hands, wrapping them slowly around Haise. "You're heavy. I can't breathe".

"Ah, sorry…" Haise apologized, lifting himself up from the top of Juuzou. Juuzou sat up, starting to look around him. They were in some kind of storeroom. There were old, wooden boxes everywhere around them.

Haise just sat stood, covering his face in embarrassment.

' _What the hell was that..? What am I doing?_ ' he thought, thinking about what had just happened. Why was he so worried about Juuzou? Drop wasn't even that high, and Juuzou doesn't feel pain. He can't get hurt by something little thing as that. And why did he hug Juuzou like that? Haise couldn't think about anything else besides Juuzou's sweet scent, his soft, fluffy hair, big, beautiful red eyes… For a moment Haise even though Juuzou looked kinda cute.

"Oi! Sassan!" a familiar voice interrupted Haise's thoughts.

"Oh, it's Shirazu and others", Haise stood up and went to the window.

"We're here", he said to others while looking out of the window.

"Finally! It took us forever to find where the hell you had gotten in", Shirazu snarled.

"Ah, sorry", Haise apologized. He and Juuzou helped the others in and when they were all finally inside, they started to make a plan.

"I think we should divide to pairs. Me and Suzuya, Shirazu and Abara, Urie and Mikage, Mutsuki and Tamaki, and Yonebayashi and Nakarai. Is this okay for everyone?" Haise suggested. Everyone agreed, and so they split up.

* * *

Haise and Juuzou had walked for a while, without running in to any ghouls.

"This is weird. It's almost like there's no one here…" Haise thought out loud. Suddenly a door front of them opened, and two oni masked persons came out.

"Oi, who're you guys?" one of them said.

"Those uniforms… They're from the CCG!" another one yelled in panic, taking out his kagune.

"Finally we can have some fun!" Juuzou took out his Jason, starting to run towards the ghouls.

"Juuzou wait..! Oh, whatever", Haise took out his quinque too, starting to run behind Juuzou.

Just like that, Juuzou swung his scythe, and one of the ghouls was down.

"Hi-hiih..!" other ghoul screamed and started to run away.

"You won't get away~" Juuzou purred, threw his quinque towards the ghoul and it cut his head off.

"Hmm? Are you already dead? How boring", Juuzou said as he took his quinque.

"You could had left other one for me, you know", Haise said when he reached Juuzou.

"Ah, sorry, I guess I got too excited. I promise I'll leave some for you next time", Juuzou smiled, then started to walk forward. Haise just sighed and started to follow him.

* * *

As they continued their journey, they encountered many ghouls and it looked like there was no end for them. Finally they arrived to some kind of projection room. It was a big hall, and it was very big and spacious. There was a lot of old machines and it looked like they haven't been used for a while. In the center of the room, there was about ten ghoul's group, talking and laughing, digging in the huge bags that were full of jewelry and money.

"Oi isn't that the CCG?" one ghoul noticed Haise and Juuzou, and in a moment they were all staring at them.

"Quick! Go warn the boss!" one of ghouls said to his friend, who ran out of the room. Juuzou was about to go after it, but Haise prevented him.

"Don't. We have to lurk the boss out anyway", he said, preparing his quinque. Ghouls started to run towards them, some taking out their kagunes.

Juuzou started to swing around his scythe with a big, lunatic smile on his face. Oh, how he had missed missions like this. He hasn't been this excited since the encountering with the Owl.

As they killed the ghouls, there only came more. The more they killed, the more came to help their friends.

"Tch, is there no end for this..? Where the hell everyone else are?" Haise hissed while swinging his quinque. And just when he finished his sentence, he noticed Urie and Mikage.

"Urie! Where the others are?" Haise asked and went to them.

"I don't know. I think I saw Mutsuki coming here", Urie answered indifferently, while killing a ghoul that was attacking him.

"Mutsuki? I haven't seen him. Are you sure he came this way?" Haise wondered.

"I said I don't know!" Urie snarled. "I saw him coming this way, but I don't know if he is here! (Are you stupid or something?)", he continued as he swung his quinque around.

"Mamaaan!" suddenly they heard a call from the distance.

"Saiko! Are you okay?" Haise noticed the blue haired girl on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I am!" Saiko said while running towards Haise.

Almost everyone had come to this hall, soon Haise noticed even Tooru and Tamaki. After a while even Shirazu and Hanbee came to the hall.

* * *

Juuzou jumped around and laughed eerily while killing the ghouls. He was so excited and he couldn't be stopped. He was so focused on killing, and while he didn't pay attention what happened around him, something grabbed his right leg.

"Hmm? What now?" Juuzou looked at the ghoul who dangled him from his leg with their kagune.

"You're jumping around too much. Let's see if you stop moving when we get rid of this", ghoul said, starting to crush Juuzou's leg. But no matter how hard he squeezed it, it didn't break.

"Eh? What's this? A prosthesis?" ghoul growled. "Tch, you shitty brat", he swung his kagune and threw Juuzou away, right towards Haise. Haise didn't notice that in time, and soon he hit the wall when Juuzou flew towards him.

"Ouch… Juuzou, are you okay?!" he asked immediately, looking at Juuzou on his lap.

"Uhh… Yeah, I am. Don't worry", raven haired man lifted himself up, looking at the ghoul who threw him.

"I'm going to fucking kill that ghoul", Juuzou hissed and stood up. As he took a move forward, his right leg didn't move and he fell on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Haise asked again and went to him.

"My leg won't move", Juuzou tried to move his leg, without success. He couldn't move his knee at all. "It probably got stuck or something. Oh well, it's just a prosthesis, I'll get it fixed when we go back", he said and stood up.

"But you can't fight like that!" Haise said a worry in his tone. Juuzou turned his gaze on him.

"I fought the Owl with only one leg. Compared to it this is nothing. I still have my leg, it just won't move", he said, starting to hobble towards the ghoul who threw him.

Haise looked at Juuzou as he ran towards the ghoul while supporting himself with Jason. Juuzou jumped, prepared his quinque and swung it towards the ghoul. And just like that, the ghoul was down. It really looked like the broken prosthesis didn't bother him at all. Well, he was special class after all.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" suddenly, they heard a loud yell from above them. Everyone looked up, and saw a huge man with red oni mask. No doubt about it, he was the leader of Blue Onis.

"Why is the CCG here? How did they get in? I'm going to kill you all!" he roared, and kagune cowered his body. He was kakuja.

Everyone prepared their quinques, getting ready for what was coming. Urie and Shirazu took out their kagunes.

The leader jumped down, right in the middle of the hall and his comrades dodged him as he landed.

"You have killed many of my friends. Now I'm going to kill you all!" leader roared.

Haise started to run towards the leader, but Juuzou was quicker. He had already jumped to above the ghoul, who noticed that and grabbed Juuzou with his huge kakuja hand.

"What we have here? A little monkey, aren't ya? What an interesting aroma you have, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell", leader laughed and lifted Juuzou up, opening his mouth ready to eat him.

"Let me go!" Juuzou hissed and struggled in ghouls hold.

Haise looked at them with a terrified expression.

"No…" he said in low, a little angry tone, biting his teeth. He squeezed his fists, activated his kakugan and started to run towards the leader ghoul as his kagune came out.

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM!" Haise screamed, attacking leader with his kagune.

"What the..?" leader dropped Juuzou down in confusion. "What the hell are you..? I've heard about the quinx, but you're not one of them. You're a ghoul! What the hell are you doing with the CCG?" leader said as he protected himself from Haise's attacks.

"Shut up!" Haise knocked him as hard as he could, making the leader fly a few meters backwards.

Leader looked at Juuzou, who had moved away from the leader and Haise. Juuzou knew that in the situations like this, Haise could go berserk, so he thought it would be better to stay away. He didn't want to fight Haise after all.

"Oh, so that's it huh? That boy over there is important to you, isn't he?" leader grinned, starting to move towards Juuzou.

"Stay away from him!" Haise roared and attacked the leader over and over again. Leader just laughed, fastened his movements and soon he had Juuzou on his hold again. He couldn't get away soon with his broken leg.

"Stop it!" Haise kept screaming and attacking.

"Oh shut up", leader swung his kagune towards Haise, throwing him against a wall.

"And now stay quiet and watch when I kill this brat!" leader laughed and threw Juuzou above him. Haise wasn't fast enough. He didn't reach Juuzou in time to save him. He just watched how Juuzou flew in the air, until ghoul's kagune impaled him. Haise felt like his heart had stopped. He just wanted to scream. He couldn't do anything else, so he just screamed.

"JUUZOUUU!"

* * *

 **Oh what's this? A cliffhanger? And it's only the second chapter? Yes, I'm evil, I know.** **Ohoho~**


	3. Chapter 3

' _It's so dark. So cold. What is this place? Where am I..? I can't hear or see anything… I can't feel anything… It's so cold… I don't remember anything. How did I end up here? Oh, right. We were on a mission. With Haise and quinx. Then the leader appeared.'_

' _..oh.'_

' _I'm dead now, aren't I? Not that it matters. Whether we die or not is not that big a deal after all. And no one would care if I died… No one cares about me anyway…'_

"..zou!"

' _Huh? What's that? A voice?'_

"Juuzou!"

' _Someone's calling for me. Who? Who is it? Wait… That voice. That scent… The one who cares about me. And the one who I care about…'_

"Wake up Juuzou!"

* * *

"Haise..!" Juuzou finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Haise's crying face.

"Juuzou! Are you okay? Don't worry, the medical team is coming soon", Haise sobbed, holding Juuzou on his lap. "Thank god you're alive…" he brought Juuzou closer to himself, embracing the other man. Juuzou was kinda confused about what was happening.

"Haise… Why are you crying. I'm okay, it doesn't hurt…" raven haired man breathed and looked at the painful looking hole on his right side. He had lost a lot of blood and he was feeling very dizzy.

"I'm just so glad you're alive… I thought you might have died…" Haise sobbed into Juuzou's neck as he hugged other one even harder. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing Juuzou. If something ever happened to Juuzou… Haise just couldn't even think about it.

"But I didn't die… I won't die that easily", Juuzou said as he moved his other hand to Haise's head, caressing his hair gently. He looked around him. He noticed that the ghoul leader was dead. He didn't know what had happened, but it looked like they won. Soon his squad and quinxies arrived.

"Suzuya-senpai, are you okay?", "You're alive, Suzuya-senpai! We were so worried about you!" his squad members gathered around him and Haise. Juuzou looked at them a little abashed.

"You all… Were you really that worried about me..?" he breathed, looking at his squad members.

"Of course we were worried!" Hanbee said. "Yeah, how we could not be worried about you? You're our squad leader after all", Tamaki continued. They all looked at Juuzou, smiling with relief. "Even though it looks like Sasaki-san was the most worried about you", Hanbee looked at Haise, who still hold Juuzou tightly, his face buried into other man's neck.

"By the way, what happened to the leader..?" Juuzou finally asked. He wanted to know what had happened meanwhile he was fainted.

"Sassan took care of it!" Shirazu said kinda proudly. "When that thing impaled you and you fell on the floor unconsciously, he just lost all the control!" he continued explaining.

"Yeah, and then he killed the leader with only one strike! After that he took care of all the members who hadn't escaped yet, and when he was sure there was no ghouls left, he rushed right to you! Maman is so cool!" Saiko exclaimed, interrupting Shirazu.

"Oi, I wanted to tell that you fatty!" yellow haired man snarled to the girl who ran away from him. Juuzou looked again at Haise, who was still crying.

"Haise…" he said softly and raised his hand, moving it to Haise's face. Haise finally raised his head, looking Juuzou to the eyes. "Please don't cry anymore. I'm okay, you don't need to worry so much", Juuzou said, trying to smile a little.

"But I thought I was going to lose you… And I said before we came here… I promised… I promised to everyone I would protect you all. I… I want to protect everyone. I want to protect you, Juuzou. And I failed… I failed to protect the person I care about…" Haise couldn't keep the tears in and started to cry again. Juuzou wiped his tears away with his thumb, caressing Haise's cheek softly.

"Haise…" he said with his voice breaking, as if he was going to cry too. Soon they heard voices from the distance.

"Oi! We heard someone's injured!" it was the medical team.

"We are here!" Haise instructed them with his voice. Soon the medical team found them and they carried Juuzou to the ambulance.

* * *

After they had arrived back to the CCG, Haise gave a report to Arima and after that they were free to go home. It was around two in the morning when they got home and they didn't need to go to work until afternoon, so they could have some sleep. However Haise couldn't sleep at all. He just couldn't stop thinking about Juuzou and what had happened to him.

' _Why I'm so worried all the time? He is alive. He is okay. You don't need to worry so much, so get some sleep already, idiot!'_ Haise tried to get fell asleep, without success.

When it was around seven in the morning, he couldn't stay in his room anymore and went to the living room to watch TV and drink some coffee. However the only thing in his mind was still Juuzou.

"Maybe eating something would help…" he wondered, going to the locker where he kept his food. He took a little piece of flesh, twiddling it in his mouth for a while thoughtfully. After he had eaten, he went back to the living room to watch TV.

A few hours passed. Now clock was around ten. Everyone else was still asleep. Haise tried to sleep even a little bit on the couch, but he just couldn't. He couldn't sleep until he was sure Juuzou was okay.

That's it. He couldn't just sit in here anymore. He had to see Juuzou right away. He wrote a little letter for quinx where he said that he went to the work a little earlier and then he left the house. Before going to the CCG he went to the store first to buy something good for Juuzou.

* * *

After Juuzou got to the hospital, he immediately was brought to the operating room. The surgery lasted almost four hours and Juuzou's state was very bad. But miraculously the surgery was a success and Juuzou survived. When he finally woke up, it was around ten in the morning. He was still very dizzy because of the surgery. His prosthesis was taken to be repaired, so if Juuzou wanted to go somewhere, he had to use the wheelchair. He just sat in the hospital bed, watching the TV. He was so bored, but nurses didn't let him to go anywhere. They said it was better for him to stay in the bed at least this one day.

"You have a guest", nurse said to Juuzou after some time. Juuzou wondered who could it be, but told the nurse to let them in. For his surprise it was Haise, and when he saw the other man, a big smile came to his face immediately.

"Haisee~!" Juuzou spread his arms and waved them happily.

"Juuzou…" Haise mouthed and went to Juuzou. Without thinking it too much, he wrapped his arms around Juuzou, hugging him gently. "I'm so glad…" he whispered into other's ear almost about to cry again.

Juuzou looked at Haise a little confused, until he wrapped his arms around him too. "You're so weird", raven haired man giggled while he pressed his face against Haise's chest. Even though Juuzou didn't really like physical contact or when other people touched him, with Haise it was different. He wanted Haise to touch him, hold him. And he wanted to touch Haise too.

"Oh really?" Haise said as he separated from Juuzou and looked at him in the eye. "Speak for yourself, you weirdo", he laughed and poked Juuzou's nose jokingly and sat on the chair next to the bed. Juuzou laughed.

"Well at least I admit that I'm weird! And I'm not the one who runs around hugging people all of a sudden", he showed his tongue playfully and giggled again.

"Oi, just so you know I haven't hugged anyone else expect you today. So I don't "run around and hug people all of a sudden". And I hugged you because I was worried about you, and because I was happy to see that you're okay", Haise flicked Juuzou's forehead lightly.

"Aww you were worried about me? That's so sweet", Juuzou said until he started to laugh again. "You don't need to be so worried about me, I already told you that", he said after he had sobered a little.

"But I can't help it… To be honest even I'm kinda surprised about that I was so worried about you", Haise scratched his neck. "But I just… Really care about you. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you", he turned his head away as a small blush came to his face.

When Juuzou heard that, he felt something in his chest. It was a warm, tender feeling. Somehow it made him very happy. He had felt it a few times before when he was with Haise, but now the feeling filled his whole body. Without even realizing it, his face had turned red and he too turned his gaze away from other.

"Umm… Thank you..for caring about me…" he muttered. He just didn't know what to say. Maybe for the first time in his life Juuzou didn't know what to say. He was feeling so nervous all of sudden and it made him confused. What was this feeling? Where did it came from? All kind of questions swirled in his head.

Haise looked at Juuzou, noticing that he was blushing. He hadn't seen Juuzou doing that before and it was pretty cute. It was weird to see Juuzou blushing and acting all nervous like that, but overall it was just very, very cute.

"Juuzou…" Haise said softly as he moved his hand to other man's cheek, turning his face towards him. Haise looked at Juuzou's big, red eyes as they captured him. They were just so beautiful. Not only his eyes. Everything about Juuzou was beautiful. His eyes, nose, hair… His entire body. And that scent. Oh, that sweet, heady aroma. It was so enchanting, so attractive. That sweet scent and those beautiful eyes had captured him completely.

"Juuzou…" Haise breathed again as he brought other's face closer to his. And just like that, he closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Juuzou's giving him a small, tender kiss. As Haise had thought, Juuzou even tasted sweet. He wanted to taste more. He wanted more. He wanted all of Juuzou…

Suddenly he felt a hand pushing him away, and he came back to reality. He was so captured by Juuzou, he didn't realize until now what he was doing. He pulled himself away from the kiss, and met Juuzou's confused gaze as he pushed Haise away.

"Ah…" Haise mouthed, without knowing what to say. In a second his face turned red and he raised up from the chair where he was sitting. "I-I'm sorry..! I don't know why I did that, I am so sorry..!" he stuttered nervously. "I- I really should go now, I'm so sorry!" he said as he rushed out of the room. He heard Juuzou calling after him, but he didn't turn back.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where, but it didn't matter. What the hell was he doing?

"I'm such an idiot…" he hissed to himself as he ran out of the building. Why did he do that? Why he suddenly kissed Juuzou? Why he thought that he was cute or beautiful? Why did he get captured by those pretty red eyes, and that sweet scent? Why—

..Oh.

Haise stopped.

Could it be..? No. That's impossible. But Haise couldn't find any other reason for this behavior of his. He had finally realized it.

He was in love with Juuzou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaahh I'm so sorry this took so long..! ;A; I just haven't had motivation to write ahaha... You know that feeling when you have so many ideas but just no motivation to do anything..? But don't worry, the new chapter is finally here!**

* * *

Haise sat behind his work desk while reading some papers. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't focus on working. All he could think about was Juuzou and that kiss… He sighed deeply and leaned back on his chair. Akira noticed man's behavior and went to him.

"What's wrong, Haise? It's not like you to have your head in clouds", woman sat next to him. Haise woke up from his thoughts and turned his gaze to Akira.

"Oh, Akira-san… Don't worry, I'm okay", he gave her a nervous smile and started to look again at the papers.

"Hmm is that so?" Akira raised her eyebrow and looked closely at Haise. "I'm probably not the best at these kind of things, but to me it looks almost like you're having problems with a girl or something". Haise froze and dropped the papers from his hands.

"W-what? That's very funny, Akira-san, but it's nothing like that", Haise laughed nervously and started to look at the papers again.

"Oh really?" Akira giggled a little. "Then why is your face so red?" he pointed his finger at man's face.

"N-no it's not!" Haise protested, turning his head away from Akira. Older woman laughed a little.

"So I was right. Tell me Haise, what is the problem? You can tell me", she asked and smiled gently. Haise sighed, turning towards Akira.

"W-well, okay then… There's this one person… I've known them for some time now and we're friends. But lately I've had these weird feelings towards them…" he paused for a while, and then continued. "And today when I went to see them, I just…kissed them. Just like that. And after I realized what I had done I just ran away and now I don't know what to do. I- I don't want to ruin our friendship. And I don't know if I can even look at them ever again", Haise finally finished and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh wow…" Akira breathed, not really knowing what to say. "It looks like you've gotten yourself in to a trouble. But if they're your friend, I think that if you just apologize to them, they will forgive you. And who knows, maybe they even have feelings towards you", she gave Haise an encouraging smile.

Haise thought a while about what Akira just said. What if Juuzou had feelings towards him? But that's just impossible. They're talking about Juuzou here. As if he could have feelings like that.

"..Impossible", Haise muttered in a low tone. Akira looked at him questioningly. "That they would have feelings towards me... That's impossible. They're not that kind of person who could have feelings like those. I'm not sure if they even know about those kind of feelings…" man shook his head.

"Hmm?" Akira looked at Haise, as if she had just realized something. "That person sure sounds interesting. Could you tell me more about them? Are they someone from the CCG? Do I know them?" she asked a bunch of questions and Haise looked at her a little surprised for a while.

"Err, umm, yeah, they work in the CCG. And yes, you know them…" Haise muttered. "I'm sorry but… I don't want to tell more…".

"That's okay, I understand", Akira smiled and stood up from the chair. "I'm sure if you just try enough, he will return your feelings. He may be a problem child, but as long as there's someone to teach him such things as love, everything will turn okay", she said and winked at Haise before went back to do her own work.

Haise froze still, looking after Akira for some time. _'Did she find out..?'_ he thought, turning towards his table. Once again he took the papers to his hands, still thinking about what Akira just had said. _'As long as there's someone to teach him how to love, huh..?'_ a little smile came to man's face. _'Maybe I can do that. No, I will do that. I'll do anything to make Juuzou feel the same way towards me as I feel about him. I- I will make him mine.'_

* * *

Juuzou was sitting on the hospital bed and watching the TV. It was so boring, just sit there without doing anything. He just wished they could fix his prosthesis as soon as possible so he could get out of here.

"Where that nurse is? This is taking too long…" he muttered as he kept changing TV channels. He had asked the nurse to bring him some paper and pens so he could draw, but half an hour had already passed. Juuzou shut down the TV and lied down.

"Even Haise left… I want him to come back, it's so boring here", man pouted and shook his arms in frustration. After he had calmed down a little, he touched his lips, remembering what had happened this morning.

"What was that? Why did you kiss me, Haise? And now because of that there's this weird feeling in my chest… It's because of you I feel like this. Come here and fix this, Haise…" he rolled to his side and took his pillow, hugging it gently. "Please come here. I want to see you…".

* * *

It took about few hours after Haise was done with the paper work. There wasn't other things to do for today, so he could go home. Quinx squad was done with their work too and they were waiting for their mentor.

"Yo, Sassan!" Shirazu greeted the other man as he saw him coming out of the office. "Hey you see, we were talking about stuff and well, we'd like to go eat out somewhere. After all we did good job yesterday so we're kinda earned that, don't you think?" yellow haired man said while scratching his neck.

"Oh, well…" Haise said and looked at the four youngsters. "Sure, if you want to", he then agreed, and he could hear Shirazu's and Saiko's happy screams, and Tooru's as well. "Ah, but could you wait for a while, because I should go see Juuzou…" he said and felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Akira.

"Go get him, tiger", Akira said in low tone and winked at Haise again, until disappeared from the scene, waving her hand to the quinx as she went past them.

"A-Akira-san…" Haise mumbled with a little blush on his face and looked after the woman. Whole quinx squad looked after her a little confused. "Uhh, so, I'm going now, so just wait for me here, okay?" Haise stuttered, starting to almost run towards CCG's hospital side.

* * *

Juuzou had finally gotten the paper and pencils, and he was humming happily while drawing. He was still bored, but this was better than just watching TV. After some time he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in!" he sang as he continued drawing.

"Umm, hi, Juuzou… Is it okay if I come in..?" Haise asked while looking inside the room behind half-opened door. Juuzou dropped his pen when he heard Haise's voice and immediately turned his face to other man.

"Ooh, Haise~!" he exclaimed happily and waved his hands. Haise smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, you're drawing. Can I see?" Haise asked while he sat down to the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, sure!" Juuzou said and showed his drawings to Haise with a big smile. Haise took drawings from Juuzou and looked at them for a while.

"They're very nice", he smiled and returned the papers to Juuzou, who took them and put them to the table. Haise looked at the other man nervously, and didn't really know what to say. He knew he should apologize, but he just didn't know how.

"It's nice you came back, it's so boring to be all alone here. And I got sad when you left so suddenly", Juuzou pouted.

"Ah, right, sorry about that…" Haise apologized and scratched his neck. Juuzou hadn't mentioned anything about that kiss. Didn't it bother him? Or was he just trying to forget the whole thing, and didn't want to talk about it? Whatever it was, Haise knew he had to apologize.

"Juuzou, about this morning… I'm sorry…" he said a little nervously. Juuzou tilted his head.

"Sorry about what?" raven haired man wondered, looking at Haise with a little confused gaze.

"Well, you know, that kiss… I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what got into me", Haise turned his head down apologetically.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter…", Juuzou said and Haise turned his gaze back to him.

"Doesn't matter..? I kissed you and you say it doesn't matter?!" Haise said with a loud tone, what startled Juuzou. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to yell…" he apologized immediately. Juuzou looked at other man with his eyes wide open for a while, until he turned his head away.

"No I mean…" Juuzou mumbled, twitching stiches on his hand nervously. "It doesn't matter...if it's you…" he continued and a small blush came to his face. Haise looked at him, astonished. What did Juuzou mean with that?

"What do you mean..?" Haise asked. Juuzou shrugged his shoulders, while still twitching his stiches.

"I…don't know… I mean… If it would have been someone else, I'd probably punched them or something…" he rubbed his arm. "But when you did it… I was kinda surprised at first, but I didn't hate it… Actually, for some reason, I wanted it to continue…" Juuzou finished, blushing now even more.

"O-oh…" Haise breathed, feeling a blush on his face too. "But…you pushed me away…".

"Ah, well, that was because… It just surprised me so much. I didn't know what to do… But I- I didn't mean to scare you away or anything…" Juuzou explained, turning his head away from other man. He was so nervous he didn't know what to do. He hadn't been nervous about almost anything ever. Juuzou felt how his heart was bounding in his chest, faster and faster. It was just so weird and new, he was so confused, and even a little bit scared.

Haise was speechless. He didn't know at all what to say or do. Did this mean Juuzou actually had some kind of feelings towards him? He wasn't sure, but what Juuzou just said, made Haise incredibly happy.

"I've…had these weird feelings lately…" Juuzou started to speak again. "When I'm with you… I get this weird, warm feeling. I don't know what it is and it feels weird, but at the same time it makes me very happy…" after Juuzou finished, a big, relieved smile came to Haise's face. He reached his hand to caress Juuzou's cheek, what made other man to turn his head to meet Haise's eyes.

"I think… I know what that feeling is", Haise said with a calm smile while caressing other man's cheek. "And that feeling… Is called "love"", he brought his face closer to Juuzou's and touched other's forehead with his own. After he said that, Juuzou looked at Haise with his eyes wide open and pulled his head away. Love? Could this feeling really be love..? Juuzou didn't know. He didn't know anything about that kind of thing.

The only kind of "love" he had ever experienced was when he was with Big Madam and it hadn't left him any good memories about that feeling. He had heard few times when Shinohara-san told to his wife that he loves her, thought. And he did know that in fact love was the feeling you get when you really care about the other person. But Juuzou hadn't ever experienced that kind of love. So did this mean… He loved Haise..? But how could that be possible.

"Juuzou, are you okay?" Juuzou woke up from his thoughts when he heard Haise's voice. He looked at the other man, puzzled and confused.

"But what… Is love..?" raven haired man murmured, turning his head down slowly. "I don't know anything about it…" he said in a low tone and started to twitch his stiches again. Haise looked at him for a while, until he moved his hand again to Juuzou's cheek, turning his face towards his own.

"I can teach you", he said with a small, gentle smile, until he moved his face closer to Juuzou's, closed his eyes and kissed him. Just like the last time, except now Haise knew what he was doing. Juuzou was a little prepared for what was coming, but still got surprised. But this time he didn't push Haise away. He too closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.

They stayed there like that for some time, just kissing and embracing each other, almost forgetting the passage of time. It felt like this was something they both had wanted to do for a long time. And they both felt in deep of their hearts, that this was the start of something new and amazing between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter~! It's a little longer than planned, whoops. But oh well.**  
 **Stuff is happening. A.k.a Haise is horny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So mmm yeah don't worry, my dear readers, the smut is coming, you just need to be patient and wait c; Oh, and yeah, I changed the summary a little, because I'm not sure if this is going to be as angsty as it was supposed to. But well, we'll see. But yeah enjoy~**

* * *

A few days had passed since the last time when Haise saw Juuzou. He had been so busy with work, he just didn't have time to go see him. He just wanted to see Juuzou so badly, even few minutes would have been fine. Even though Haise really wanted to see the other man, at the same time he didn't know what he would do if he saw him. He wanted to talk to him, but what would they talk about? Haise wasn't even sure about their relationship at the moment. Were they dating? Was it okay to say that Juuzou is his boyfriend? If Haise saw him, would it be okay to hug or kiss him, or just be all lovey-dovey with him? Haise just didn't know. He didn't know and it made him anxious. The only thing he knew was that he really wanted to see Juuzou.

"..So now we have this meeting and after that we have to go do some investigation in the 6th ward", Haise instructed the Quinx.

"Can't I just go home and sleep?" Saiko mumbled sleepily while walking slowly towards the meeting room.

"No you can't. Arima told that everyone's needed on this mission", Haise sighed and stepped inside the meeting room, where Arima, Akira and few others were waiting for them.

* * *

The meeting lasted about an hour and when it ended, Arima told the Quinx to go to the 6th ward immediately. They were about to leave the building, until they heard fast footsteps and someone shouting behind them.

"Haiseee~!" they heard a familiar voice, and Haise turned around immediately when he heard that.

"Juuzou..!" he said happily, until Juuzou jumped towards Haise and hugged him tightly, making the other man almost fall. Raven haired man rubbed his head against Haise's chest while smiling happily, what made other man blush.

"Ah, I see you got out of the hospital", Haise then said while patting Juuzou's head gently.

"Yeah! And they fixed my prosthesis too! It feels much better than before!" Juuzou inhaled happily and let go of Haise, showing his new prosthesis to others proudly.

"That's good to hear", Haise said with a gentle smile. Oh how he just wanted to kiss Juuzou right now. Kiss him, hug him, embrace him… Maybe even something more. He wanted to touch the other man so badly.

"Are you going somewhere?" Juuzou asked, making Haise to wake up from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to a mission. And we actually should be already going…" Haise then explained.

"Whaat? That's so boring. Just when I got out of the hospital, it's not fair", Juuzou pouted. "I thought we could spend some time together…" he dropped his head down with a little gloomy expression.

"I'm very sorry, Juuzou. It's just some investigating, so it probably won't take long, and we can go straight home after that", Haise apologized and then got an idea. "Ah, maybe you could come to our place after work?"

He saw how the expression on Juuzou's face brightened. "Yeah! That sounds good!" Juuzou said with a big smile and hugged Haise again.

"That's settled then. I'll call you or something when we get home from work, okay?" Haise smiled and Juuzou nodded while still smiling. "Okay, we really have to go now. See you later", Haise turned around as ready to go, until someone grabbed his hand.

"Didn't you forget something?" Juuzou asked with a small smile on his lips. Haise looked at the smaller man a little confused, but soon understood what he meant and a blush came to his face.

"O-oh…" Haise looked at the Quinx behind him, who were waiting for him impatiently. "I'm sorry but… I don't think it's a good idea…" he said in a low tone.

"Oh…" Juuzou pouted, looking at the Quinx too. "I understand…" he said until noticed that everyone of the Quinx members were looking at somewhere else, and he quickly grabbed Haise from his jacket collar, pulled him closer to himself, and kissed him. After that he let Haise go.

"See you later then!" he sang happily and waved to others and turned around, starting to walk away.

"Y-yeah, see you", Haise was kinda puzzled about what just happened.

"So are we going or not?" Shirazu whined impatiently. "I thought we were in a hurry".

"Ah, yes, sorry about that", Haise smiled nervously and walked out of the building, Quinx squad behind him.

* * *

Juuzou didn't have much to do at work, he had done almost all the paper work while being in the hospital. He could probably go home, but he just walked around the building, looking for something to do.

"Maybe I just go to tease Hanbee or something…" raven haired man thought aloud while jumping around the corridor. Soon he saw familiar, blond woman ahead of him.

"Hello there, Suzuya. Looks like you got out of the hospital", woman greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, hello Akira-san. Yes, I got out today", Juuzou said happily.

"Why are you roving around the building? Don't you have work to do?" Akira asked, wondering what man was doing here. Juuzou shook his head.

"Nope, I did all the paper work while I was in the hospital, so I don't really have anything to do now. Of course I could go home, but I'm waiting until Haise's work is over", Juuzou then explained, smiling even more than before.

"Oh you're going to see Haise today? That's nice. I guess things are okay between you guys then?" woman said with a little relieved smile. Juuzou tilted his head.

"Why wouldn't things be okay? They're always okay between me and Haise. Maybe even more okay than before…" Juuzou said, loving his tone in the end and then giggled a little.

"Oh, really?" Akira raised her eyebrow while still smiling. "That's good to hear. Just be sure you guys won't let this affect your work, okay?" she said, winked at Juuzou and continued walk to wherever she was going. "I have to go back to work now, see you!"

"Oh, bye then", Juuzou looked after the woman for a while, until continued to rove around the building.

* * *

Juuzou had climbed to the roof of the building, sitting now on the edge of the roof. He waved his legs while looking down to the ground. Everything looked so small from up there.

"Hurry up Haise~", he said while humming something. He stood up, spread his arms to his sides and started to walk on the roof's edge.

"It's so boring. I want to see you", he then jumped down from the edge, lied down to the roof and looked at the sky.

"How fun would it be to fly..? Just soar around the sky, jump in the clouds while looking down and laugh at how small everything looks…" Juuzou thought aloud while looking at the bright blue sky and soft, white clouds. It was so peaceful up here, Juuzou started to feel little sleepy. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the wind and singing of birds. He was almost about to fall asleep, as he heard a loud sound. It was his phone. He quickly sat up and took the phone from his pocket.

"It's Haise!" man exhaled happily as he saw Haise's name and number on his phone screen. "Hello Haise~!" Juuzou answered to the phone.

" _Ah, hi Juuzou. We're done with the work now and we are almost at home. You can come now if you want to_ ", Juuzou heard him say and stood up with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he sang happily, hang up the phone call and started to run down from the roof.

* * *

Haise was in the kitchen, thinking what he would cook today. He wanted to make something special, since Juuzou was coming. But wouldn't it be a little weird if he did something special only because Juuzou was coming to visit? And he didn't even have any ingredients for some special dish.

"What would you like to eat?" he then asked from the Quinx, who were all sitting on sofas at the living room, reading books or playing something.

"Meat! I want meat!" Saiko said loudly without moving her glance from the TV, focused on the game she was playing.

"Me too!" Shirazu said.

"Meat, huh? What about you, Urie, Mutsuki?" he asked from the two, who hadn't said anything yet. Urie just shrugged his shoulders, saying he was fine with anything. Haise then looked at Tooru, who came to the kitchen to get a cup of water. "What about you?" Haise then asked him.

"Oh, I'm fine with anything. But umm… Maybe ramen or something", Tooru said and went back to the living room.

"Ramen and meat… Hmm maybe I can make something…" Haise started to take out the ingredients and started to cook.

* * *

It didn't take long as they heard the doorbell ringing.

"I can open it", Tooru said and was about to go to the door, but Haise said that he can open it. He went to the door, opened it and saw a familiar raven haired man behind it with a big smile on his face.

"Haisee~!" Juuzou said happily and immediately hugged Haise. Haise greeted him with a smile and hugged him back. It was okay, the Quinx were on the living room, so it was okay if they stayed like this for a while.

"I'm glad you came", Haise said softly, tightening his hold around the other man. Juuzou just giggled.

"Of course I came! I haven't seen you in few days and I want to spend more time with you…" Juuzou said while blushing.

Oh fuck. Juuzou was just too adorable when he blushed. Haise couldn't hold himself back anymore. He grabbed Juuzou's cheeks gently and brought his face closer to his own and kissed him. Juuzou's lips tasted so sweet, and his aroma filled the air. That sweet, heady scent. Again, it captured Haise and he just couldn't hold himself back. He pulled other man closer to himself, kissing him more roughly. Juuzou let out a little moan, which turned Haise on even more. Once again he got so captured by Juuzou, he almost forgot where he was.

"Oi, Sassan! It smells like something's burning!" Haise could hear Shirazu's voice from the living room and came back to reality. He looked at Juuzou who was blushing even more than before with a little confused expression on his face.

"I—Uhh, I'm sorry about that..!" Haise stuttered nervously. "Damn I forgot I was cooking. I'm sorry I have to go back to the kitchen, so, uh, please come in!" he said until rushed to kitchen. Juuzou stood still for a while, still confused about what had just happened. After a while he stepped in the house and went to the living room.

"Heey everyone~!" he greeted the Quinx with a big smile.

"Suzu-chan!" Saiko greeted man and waved her hands happily. "Come play with me!" she said while handing other game controller for Juuzou.

"Sure!" Juuzou took the other controller and sat next to Saiko to the floor.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Haise said after some time while finishing setting the table. Everyone went to dining room and sat on the table. There was fried pork chops, fried noodles, egg rice and salad.

"Ooh it looks so good!" Juuzou said and looked at the foods impatiently.

"Go ahead and eat, there's no need to wait", Haise snickered when he noticed Juuzou was almost drooling.

"Let's eat!" everyone said in unison and started to take food to their plates. Haise looked at everyone with a little smile on his face and then went to clean up the kitchen.

"This is so good! It's been a while since I've eaten Haise's cooking, I forgot how good it was!" Juuzou praised his mouth full of food.

"Oh really?" Haise came back from the kitchen. "It's good to hear that. I'm glad you like it", he smiled and gently patted Juuzou's head. He noticed that everyone was looking at him with a little confused gazes, Saiko grinning widely. Haise took his hand away from Juuzou's head and rubbed his neck.

"Ah, just enjoy the meal everyone", he said quickly and went to the living room.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, Haise washed the dishes and then everyone went to the living room. They discussed for a while about what they would do, and then decided to watch a movie.

"So which movie you guys want to watch?" Haise asked while looking at the shelf where all their DVDs and Blue Rays were.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Saiko exclaimed excitedly. "Ooh yes! A horror movie!" Juuzou united with her.

"A horror movie, huh… Is that fine with everyone else?" Haise asked from others. Urie and Shirazu said it was okay for them, but Tooru didn't look so excited.

"Well, uhh, if that's what everyone wants, then I'm fine with that too, I guess…" he said a little nervously.

"Hmm… I think we should watch something that's okay for everyone" Haise then said and took one DVD from the shelf. "What about this one?" he asked and showed the movie to others. It was some kind of an action/fantasy movie and everyone agreed to watch that.

So they started to watch the movie and everyone kinda liked it. But it was longer than they had expected and it was already pretty late when they started to watch it, so some of them started to feel kinda sleepy after some time. Juuzou was about to fall asleep and slumped against Haise's shoulder. Haise looked at the other man, noticing how tired he was.

"Are you tired? You can go to sleep if you want", he said in low tone. Juuzou just shook his head.

"No I'm okay… I want to…finish this movie…" he said while yawning loudly. Haise sighed a little and then wrapped his other arm around Juuzou. He looked at the smaller man with a gentle smile. Juuzou was just so cute. Too cute. It was very hard for Haise to hold himself back, but he had to. He couldn't do anything when others were around. It was too early to let them know about their relationship, especially when Haise himself wasn't even sure about it.

* * *

Finally the movie ended. Everyone were very sleepy, Juuzou actually had fallen asleep at some point. Saiko too was almost falling asleep and Shirazu had to shake her awake. Haise looked at Juuzou, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Juuzou, the movie ended", he gently shook the other man to wake him up. Juuzou yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh, did I fall asleep..?" he said and sat up. "Oh no, I didn't see the end of the movie", he pouted and yawned again. Haise laughed a little.

"Don't worry, we can watch it again some other time", he patted Juuzou's head. "But now we should all probably go to sleep", he said and looked at the clock.

"Ah, yeah, I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep now… Good night everyone!" Tooru said sleepily and went to his room. After some time Urie left too.

"Okay, I think we should go to sleep too. Oh, and Juuzou, you can sleep in my room on the mattress", he said and stood up from the sofa.

"Eeh? But I want to sleep with you!" Juuzou pouted and grabbed Haise's hand. Haise turned his gaze to other man and felt a small blush on his face. He could hear Saiko and Shirazu snickering behind them.

"Uh, well… Let's just go too my room now and see where you can sleep", he stuttered. "You two should go to sleep too. Good night", Haise said to Shirazu and Saiko and went to his room, Juuzou behind him.

* * *

When they got to Haise's room, Juuzou immediately jumped to the bed.

"Mmm, so comfy~ And smells like Haise~" he said and rolled around in bed. Haise sighed a little.

"Well, I guess I'm going to sleep on the mattress then…" Haise said and was about to take the mattress from under his bed.

"Eeh?! But didn't I say that I want to sleep with you!" Juuzou exclaimed and pouted again. "Or don't you want to?".

Haise looked at the other man. "Uhh, well…" he mumbled. Of course he wanted to. But if he did that, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. Sleeping in the same bed with Juuzou… Even just the thought of it made him too excited. Even if they were just sleeping and nothing more.

"Please, Haise~?" Juuzou pegged and looked at Haise with his big eyes. It was too much. How could anyone say no to that face. Haise sighed again.

"Well, okay then…" he finally agreed. Juuzou exclaimed happily and took off some of his clothes, wearing now only a top and boxers.

Haise looked at every inch of Juuzou's body. That beautiful, white skin, big red eyes and black soft hair. And that so perfect, skinny and still so curvy body, and the stiches which covered some parts of his pale skin. If Haise should name flaws about Juuzou, there wasn't any. Not even his right leg, which was prosthetic. Everything about Juuzou was just so perfect. He was so perfect, and more than that, so, so cute. And oh, he was too so darn sexy.

Haise felt like he would lose control of himself at any moment now. This was just too much. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He grabbed Juuzou's arms and pinned him against the bed, climbing to top of him. Juuzou looked at him a little confused, until Haise brought his face close to Juuzou's and kissed him roughly. Juuzou squirmed, trying to release his hands from Haise's hold. Haise just tightened his hold as he managed to open other man's mouth a little and slid his tongue inside to explore his mouth with it.

Juuzou squirmed even more and started to kick with his legs, trying to make Haise stop, but Haise was too turned on to notice that. Haise finally stopped kissing, moving now down to Juuzou's neck, starting to kiss and lick it, leaving little bite marks and love bites as he continued going down on other's body. He slid Juuzou's shirt up, eyes focused on his nipples and those red stiches that led to all the way down on Juuzou's body. Again, Haise started to lick and kiss other man's body, giving a little more attention to his nipples, making Juuzou moan.

"Ha-Haise… Stop it…" Juuzou pegged, trying to hold back his moans. But the only thing Haise could hear was Juuzou's moaning, which only turned him on even more. He could feel the pressure growing in his pants.

' _Oh damn, I want to fuck him so hard…_ ' the only thing Haise was thinking, as he continued to go more down.

"Haise… S-stop..!" Juuzou groaned when he noticed how down Haise had gone. Haise was around his lower abdomen, about to slide his hand inside Juuzou's pants. ' _No..!_ ' Juuzou yelled in his mind.

"Stop it, Haise!" he yelled, grabbing Haise's hand with his own as he slapped him with his other hand. That's when Haise finally came back to reality. He blinked his eyes few times, until slowly turned his gaze to Juuzou.

"Juuzou… I-", he breathed, looking at the man beneath him, noticing there was tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry… Oh my god I'm so sorry..!" he quickly retreated away from Juuzou, terrified about what he had just done. He had gone too far. Juuzou wouldn't ever forgive him. Like, how would he forgive Haise? He almost just raped him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry…"

Juuzou sat up, looking at the marks Haise had left to his body. "It's okay…" he said in a low tone and Haise looked at him confusedly. "I- I understand why you did it… I understand that you want to…do it with me… And, to be honest, I want it too but…" Juuzou lowered his head while blushing brightly. "I'm just…not ready…" he said a little nervously.

Oh… Of course. Of course he wasn't ready. They had just started dating. Or were they even dating..? It all was just so confusing at the moment. They had only hugged and kissed a few times. They hadn't even confessed their feelings for each other properly yet, and Haise was already going to have sex with him. He felt a little embarrassed. But at the same time Haise was kinda surprised after hearing that Juuzou wanted it too. He was surprised, but at the same time incredibly happy. He moved closer to Juuzou, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him gently.

"I am so, so sorry. I promise I won't do that ever again. Not until you're ready. I don't care how long I have to wait", Haise said and kissed Juuzou's forehead. Juuzou snuggled closer to Haise.

"No need to be so sorry, I'll forgive you…" he said and yawned. Haise let go of Juuzou and let him lie down to bed. He took his own shirt off and lied down next to Juuzou, wrapping his arms gently around him.

"Good night", he whispered, giving again a small peck to Juuzou's forehead, until both of them fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Haise opened his eyes slowly, when the light shined to his face from between the curtains. He could smell a sweet scent and hear slow, calm breaths. When he finally got his eyes open, he looked next to him, seeing Juuzou sleeping peacefully against his chest. Haise smiled a little and gave a small kiss to other man's forehead. After that he carefully rose up from the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake Juuzou.

When Haise had dressed up, he went to the living room, noticing that Urie and Shirazu were already awake.

"Oh, morning", he greeted youngsters.

"Morning Sassan", Shirazu yawned while lying lazily on the couch. Urie didn't even raise his eyes away from the book he was reading.

"Have you eaten yet? Or do I have to make something?" Haise asked and went to the kitchen.

"I ate already, dunno about Urie. He was awake before me", Shirazu said, trying to get the remote control from the table. Haise then looked at Urie, who still didn't move his gaze from the book. Haise sighed.

"Ah well, I'm going to make something anyway so at least others have something to eat", he then started to take out the ingredients.

After some time Tooru wake up and came to the living room too. Even Saiko came out of her room, but probably just to get something to eat. Quinx were all on the living room, while Haise still made breakfast. Juuzou hadn't woke up yet.

' _Should I go wake him..?_ ' Haise wondered, even though he didn't have heart to wake Juuzou. But he didn't know his work schedule, or if he had work today. On the other hand, it wouldn't be the first time for Juuzou to be late…

Just when Haise was about to go wake Juuzou, he saw him coming to living room.

"Oh, morning Juuzou. Did you sleep well-", Haise cut of his sentence and almost dropped the spatula from his hand when he saw the other man, or actually what he was wearing. He was still wearing his tank top and boxers, but on top of them was Haise's collar shirt. Some of the buttons weren't buttoned up, leaving Juuzou's neck bare and all the love bites and bite marks showing brightly on man's pale skin.

"Morning Haise!" raven haired man greeted other one happily and went to him. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" Juuzou asked after noticing Haise's bright red face.

"W-why are you wearing that..?" Haise stuttered. Juuzou looked at the shirt he was wearing.

"Why not?", he tilted his head while smiling. Haise sighed.

"You can't…just take others clothes like that… And at least cover your neck..!" Haise said in a low tone and started to button up Juuzou's shirt.

"It's the kare-shirt!" they heard Saiko giggling in the living room. Haise glared at her and saw the girl grinning widely. Saiko then looked at Juuzou and her eyes widened. "Ooh what's that?" she rose up from the couch and went to Juuzou, who quickly hid behind Haise. "Aww, come on, let me see your neck!" girl tried to look at Juuzou, but Haise blocked her.

"Why do you want to see it so badly? There's nothing to see there", Haise said nervously while Saiko still tried to look at the man behind him.

"If there's nothing to see, then you don't need to hide it!" she grabbed Haise from his waist and forced the man to move away. Haise wasn't prepared for that, so girl managed to move him from front of her. Juuzou tried to quickly hide his neck with his hands. "Oh!" Saiko exclaimed. "Love bites! I knew it!" she said while pointing at Juuzou. Haise and Juuzou felt how their faces turned red.

"Ehh what did you say?" Shirazu rushed to the kitchen.

"Look, Shiragin!" Saiko kept pointing at Juuzou while giggling.

"Oh, you're right!" Shirazu said in amazement. Juuzou looked at both of them, then turned his gaze to Haise as if begging him to say or do something.

"Do you know something about this, Maman~?" Saiko then looked at Haise while grinning. Haise looked at all three of them, without knowing what to do. It was very embarrassing.

"So what if I have love bites? It's none of your business, right?" Juuzou then said and crossed his arms. Others looked at him speechless.

"Well I was just wondering where they came from… Because you didn't have them yesterday, so they probably appeared last night, right?" Saiko grinned again and looked at Haise, who's face was brightly red.

"I-I don't know where they came from, honestly… And even if I knew, just like Juuzou said, it's none of your business", he stabilized his tone and placed his hands to his hips. Saiko pouted.

"C'mon, Mamaan~ Don't be like that", she whined and grabbed Haise's arm.

"If you keep whining, you wont get breakfast", man said seriously. Saiko pouted again and went back to the living room, Shirazu behind her. Haise sighed heavily.

"Could you please go put your own clothes on?" he said to Juuzou and started to take out plates. Juuzou didn't say anything and went to Haise's room a little grudgingly.

* * *

The breakfast was soon ready and everyone sat on the table. Juuzou had put his own clothes on and even though they covered more than Haise's shirt, some of the marks on his neck were still showing. The atmosphere was kinda awkward. Saiko and Shirazu kept glancing at Juuzou and Haise. Tooru was kinda confused what had happened, since he didn't really hear the conversation from earlier. He did notice the marks on Juuzou's neck too, and couldn't help wondering where they came from. And as usual, Urie was the only one who didn't really seem to care.

"Oh, I gotta go to work!" Juuzou broke the silence after looking at the clock. "Thanks for the meal!" he stood up and almost rushed out from the room.

"Ah, wait, Juuzou!" Haise said and went after him. Juuzou was putting his slippers on and turned around when he noticed Haise.

"This was really fun. Can I come over soon again?" he said while smiling.

"Uh, oh, sure! You're welcomed to come any time you want", Haise went a little closer to Juuzou, giving a small kiss to his lips. "Have a nice day", he said with a gentle smile. Juuzou giggled.

"You too", he said softly and gave Haise one last kiss until he went out from the house.

* * *

Juuzou hopped around while humming happily. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry~", he sang and kept jumping along the street. He was almost at the CCG, and soon noticed familiar woman ahead.

"Morning, Akira-san!" he greeted the older woman, who turned around to see Juuzou waving at her.

"Morning, Suzuya. You're early today", she said a little nonplussed, but a little praising tone in her voice.

"I guess I am", man said with his sing-sang voice and started to walk along with Akira. Woman looked at him and couldn't be without noticing marks on Juuzou's neck.

"What's that? Don't tell me you got attacked by a ghoul", Akira pointed at the marks a little worry in her tone.

"Oh, this..?" Juuzou touched his neck. "Mmh, something like that…" he giggled. "No worry, that ghoul wasn't very dangerous. Just a little… Randy…" he giggled again while hopping towards CCG's doors.

"Oh really..?" Akira raised her eyebrow, smiling a little. She remembered Juuzou had mentioned yesterday that he was going to see Haise and realized what had happened.

"See you, Akira-san!" Juuzou said when they finally arrived inside the CCG, going to search for the meeting room where his squad was supposed to gather. After some time, he finally found the room.

"Morning everyone!" he greeted everyone loudly and they turned their gazes on him.

"Morning, Suzuya-senpai", Hanbee greeted his mentor, who sat down to one of the chairs. Juuzou took some papers from the table in front of him.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" he then asked while reading the files.

"We thought you'd know", one of his squad members said. Juuzou tilted his head.

"I've been few days in a hospital, as if I'd know what's happening here", Juuzou said and placed papers back to the table. At the same moment Arima appeared to the room.

"Good, it looks like you are all here", he said and Suzuya squad greeted him as he closed the door behind him. "Have you all read the files I left to the table?" Arima asked and sat down. Everyone nodded, expect Juuzou.

"What about you, Suzuya?" Arima asked him.

"Oh, I looked at them a little. I just arrived, so I haven't had time for that yet", Juuzou said and started to look at the papers again. "Murders in the 13th ward, huh?" he mumbled while reading the files.

"That's right. There's been a lot of murders at the 13th ward lately, and we suspect that the culprit is a ghoul. And because your squad is responsible for that ward, you have to go investigate what's going on there. I suggest you go right away. And remember to not do anything reckless", Arima explained the situation and turned his gaze to Juuzou in the end.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Investigate only. Don't kill anyone until you're sure it's a ghoul. Got it", Juuzou rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's go then", he said to his squad and they followed him out from the meeting room.

"Umm, are you sure it's okay to leave? It looked like Arima-san was going to say something…" Hanbee said in a low tone.

"Hmm, really? I didn't notice. And he told us to go right away, so of course we are going. And whatever he was going to say is probably not important, we're going to only investigate after all", Juuzou said and placed his hands behind his neck.

"If you say so… Oh…" Hanbee noticed something in his mentor's neck. "Suzuya-senpai, what is that?" he pointed at the red mark. Juuzou looked at the point where Hanbee pointed and quickly covered it with his hand.

"It's nothing. Just an old bruise, I dunno where it came from. It's none of your business anyway", he retorted.

"Ah, right, I am sorry", Hanbee apologized and moved a little away from Juuzou.

Juuzou ran his fingers around his neck, thinking about the last night. It was weird. Remembering it felt like it was just a dream. But at the same time he remembered it clearly. How Haise pinned him against the bed, kissed him, touched him… Never before in his life Juuzou hadn't let any other person touch him like that. When someone touched him, it felt unpleasant, even disgusting. But when Haise touched him… It felt good. Really good. So good and pleasant it confused Juuzou. It was just too weird. Why he let Haise so close to him. And why he acted so weird around Haise. Blushing and stuttering like a teenage girl. It was so weird, but Juuzou couldn't help it. This weird feeling took control of him completely every time when he was around Haise. Juuzou still wasn't sure about what this feeling was. It was so weird and new. He remembered Haise saying it was "love", but Juuzou just wasn't sure. How could he be in love with someone..?

Juuzou woke up from his thoughts as he bumped into someone. He looked at the person in front of him and a small blush came to his face.

"Ah, Haise, I'm sorry! I was in my thoughts and didn't notice you", he quickly apologized.

"It's okay, I didn't notice you either", Haise laughed and patted gently other man's head, what made him blush even more.

"Are you going to investigate?" Haise asked and looked at Juuzou's squad.

"Yeah, we are! And we have to go immediately, so excuse us but we really have to go now. See you!" Juuzou stuttered quickly and went out from the building. Haise looked after him a little confused.

"Are you okay, Suzuya-senpai..?" Hanbee asked, wondering his mentor's weird behavior.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" Juuzou snarled at the other man. "Geez, you piss me off… Let's just go now and do this quickly."

' _Am I stupid or something? I can't act like that around my squad. You're their mentor, you should act like it_ ", Juuzou scolded himself in his thoughts.

He really just couldn't help his behavior around Haise. Since their first kiss in the hospital Juuzou's behavior has just gotten weirder. And every time when he's with Haise it only gets worse. Maybe it indeed was love, who knows. At least Juuzou didn't know. He just wanted to find a reason for this behavior of his as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Yay a new chapter... I'm sorry this took so long. To be honest I just...don't really feel like writing this fic anymore... I don't know why. I just feel like I fucked up. Very badly. And I feel like I want to delete and re-write the whole thing. But I just don't know... So I'm just going to take a little break from writing this. Will I continue this, I honestly don't know... But what I know is that I'm going to take a break and think what I should do...**

 **But worry not, my dear readers! I'm planning to start writing other HaiSuzu fic. I'm not going to tell what it's about except that it's an AU. So yeah, I'm leaving this fic for a while and start writing another one. And I honestly don't know if I'm going to continue this anytime soon... I'm very sorry about this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! You didn't see this one coming, am I right~? So, I'm happy to say that I'm done with the hiatus of this fic! Meaning that I will continue writing this again ^^ And it's all thanks to the nice, encouraging comments to me on AO3! (I really hope people would leave nice comments to my fics on this site too...) And to be honest, I really wanted to continue this. Now I gotta just gotta manage how to write two fics at the same time haha.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Juuzou roamed around the 13th ward with his squad. The whole day they had just asked from people about the murders that had happened there and collected information. Now clock was around eight and now they were just walking around the streets, waiting for something to happen.

Juuzou had been in his thoughts the whole day, and couldn't really focus on the job. He just couldn't stop thinking about Haise and these weird feelings he had. It was annoying. And because he couldn't stop thinking about it, it made him angry. His squad had noticed that their mentor wasn't really himself today, but they didn't mention it as they thought its' better to let it be.

After some time walking, they heard some voices from the side alley. They went to check what was the source of the sound. And there they saw two ghouls eating a corpse.

Juuzou stepped forward, towards the ghouls. His squad tried to stop him, but it was too late as the ghouls noticed him.

"Hmm? Who's that brat?" other ghoul mumbled while looking at Juuzou.

"I dunno, but they smell kinda good. He would be a great dessert, what do you think?" the other ghoul grinned and stood up, taking out his koukaku kagune.

Juuzou just sighed and took out Jason.

"Oh, you want to eat me? Unfortunately, I can't allow you to do that, since I'm on a mission and I've ordered to eliminate you. Now, come on, let's take care of this quickly. I've had a long day and I want to go home, you know", he said, cracking his neck and taking better hold of Jason.

"He… He's a dove!" other ghoul shouted, taking now out his rinkaku kagune.

"Shit… Wait, he is…" the one with koukaku mumbled, and then noticed the squad behind Juuzou. "It's not just any dove! That's Suzuya!"

"Fuck..! Let's run! Quickly!" other ghoul turned around to run away and the other followed him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave!" Juuzou started to run behind the ghouls, throwing quickly few of his Scorpions. Few of them hit other ghoul's legs, making him fall down. Some of them hit other's back, what made his moves slower.

Juuzou swung Jason, killing the other ghoul who had fallen down. Then he cut off other ghoul's left leg, ready to kill him too.

"Wait, Suzuya-senpai! Don't kill him!" he heard Hanbee shouting and his squad ran to him. "We need to interrogate him first."

"Tsk… Fine", Juuzou snarled and kneeled down. He grabbed the ghoul by his hair, raising his face up, bringing it close to his.

"Okay, you disgusting bastard. How big is your organization? Who's your leader? Tell me. Now!" he pulled ghoul's hair harder, taking a Scorpion to his other hand, pointing it at the ghoul's face.

"Ghh… As if I'd tell you anything", the ghoul growled and spat at Juuzou's face. As the ghoul did that, Juuzou looked at him with a murderous glare, and punched him in the face, making him hit the wall.

"You disgusting pig..!" he stood up and walked to the ghoul, starting to kick and stomp him with his right leg.

"How dare you..! Die! Die! Die!" he kept stomping and kicking, and the ghoul groaned in pain.

"Su-Suzuya-senpai..!" Hanbee tried to calm down his mentor, who didn't listen to him.

"You filthy trash! You garbage! You ghouls… You're all garbage! I hate you… All of you..! Just die already! You should all just die!" Juuzou roared while stomping, until it looked like ghoul didn't move anymore.

"Suzuya-senpai… That's enough. He's already…" Hanbee said, and Juuzou moved his leg away from the ghoul.

"Tsk…" he turned around, starting to walk away. "Let's just go home. Tell someone to come pick up the bodies."

"Y-yes…" Hanbee looked at his mentor as he walked away from the alley. Then he looked at the other squad members, who all looked as worried as him.

* * *

When the squad finally got back home, Juuzou immediately went to shower. He sat down, leaning at the shower wall as the water ran over him. He let out a long sigh, bend his legs and pressed his head against his knees. He wanted to see Haise so badly, but at the same time… he didn't. If he saw Haise, he would just act weirdly again. Juuzou didn't want it. He should learn to control himself in front of Haise. But how? Juuzou didn't know.

He touched his neck, running his fingers against the marks Haise had left to his body. The memory of last night came back to his mind. He remembered how Haise kissed him, touched him… Juuzou moved his other hand between his legs. He carefully wrapped his fingers around his member. He bit his other hand as he started to move his hand slowly. Juuzou twitched his head back, letting out small, pleasured moan.

"H-Haise…" he groaned as he started to move his hand little faster. Ah damn, how good it felt. Juuzou hadn't ever before touched himself like this. So why he did this now..? He didn't know. He just couldn't stop thinking about Haise and the last night. Maybe he should had let Haise go further with him. Maybe he should had let Haise fuck him…

Juuzou let out a long moan as he felt coming close to his climax, and let out his dry orgasm. He panted heavily and leaned his head against the wall. Then he sighed again, pressed his head against his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

* * *

On the next day, Haise arrived to the CCG with his squad. They were going to see Arima, when they noticed Juuzou.

"Oh, Juuzou, good morn-", Haise didn't get to finish his sentence, as Juuzou just walked past him. He turned around, looking after Juuzou.

"The hell was that", Shirazu wondered, being almost as confused as Haise.

"I… don't know…" Haise mumbled. "Maybe… he's just busy and doesn't have time to talk. And hey, we're busy too, so let's go now", he tried to smile a little, and then continued to walk towards Arima's office.

As the day went by, Haise couldn't help but notice that Juuzou was clearly avoiding him. No matter where he saw him; hallway, cafeteria, bathroom. Juuzou just ignored him. He didn't even look at him. This started somehow to irritate Haise. He just wanted to talk to Juuzou and ask what was going on. Was it because of the other day? Maybe he really was angry at Haise? Whatever it was, Haise wanted to know.

* * *

It was evening, and time to head home. Haise told the Quinx that they could go home before him, since he had still something to do. He wanted to wait until Juuzou got home from work so he could talk to him.

So he waited outside of the CCG, and when Juuzou with his squad came out, he stepped to front of them, looking Juuzou to the eyes.

"Juuzou. I need to talk to you", he said with a serious tone. Juuzou looked at him, turning then his head little bit away. He sighed.

"Fine… You guys can go home", Juuzou said to his squad and they left. The stitched boy turned his look back to Haise.

"Come, let's walk as we talk", he then started to walk away, Haise after him.

* * *

They walked for some time in silence, until Juuzou finally said something.

"So what you wanted to talk about?" he asked, turning then towards Haise.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Haise asked straightforwardly with serious tone, making Juuzou flinch a little.

"I… I'm not… avoiding you…" Juuzou mumbled, moving his head away.

"Yes you are. You're even avoiding me right now", Haise stepped towards Juuzou, who stepped backwards.

"N-no, it's nothing like that..! I just… I'm sorry…"

"You're clearly avoiding me. You can't even look me into eyes. Juuzou, please. Tell me what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? Is it because… because of what I did to you..? I told you I'm sorry-"

"No! It's not that!" Juuzou turned his gaze back to Haise. "It's just… I told you already, didn't I…? That when I'm with you… I get these weird feelings… And since that one night, it has gotten even worse…"

"Oh, Juuzou…" Haise stepped again towards him and placed his hand to other man's shoulder. "But that's not a reason to avoid me, right?" he said with a small smile.

"I know but… It's because… I don't want others to see me like this… Because when I'm with you, I just blush and stutter and act like an idiot. I can't… let my squad see me like this…" Juuzou told and felt a blush on his cheeks, and turned his head away again. Haise chuckled.

"You're so cute, Juuzou…" he moved his hand to Juuzou's cheek, caressing it gently. Juuzou looked at Haise, but quickly turned his head away again, blushing now even more.

"What are you now blushing for?" Haise giggled.

"I-it's nothing… I-I just… remembered something stupid I did… l-last night…" Juuzou mumbled, being now really embarrassed.

"Oh? What is it?" Haise asked while smiling.

"N-nothing..! Just… forget about it!" stitched boy said hastily. Haise chuckled again.

"You're seriously just so cute, Juuzou…" he smiled gently, moving then his face closer to Juuzou's, and kissed him. Juuzou closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Haise. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard something.

"Found you~", they heard someone snickering beneath them, and turned their gazes up. There they saw a ghoul sitting on the roof. The ghoul took out his koukaku kagune and then Juuzou recognized him.

"It's you..!" he moved a little away from Haise, looking at the ghoul. "But how? I killed you, didn't I?!"

The ghoul laughed.

"As if I'd die from something like that! I gotta say, you have a good kicking power on your right leg. But it's not good enough to kill me!" ghoul jumped down from the roof, between Haise and Juuzou.

"The fuck do you want? Following me here from the 13th ward…" Juuzou growled.

"Hmm, let me think… Maybe it's because you killed my brother? Because you called all the ghouls trash and said that all of them should die? Or maybe it's just because you're annoying little dove and I just want to kill you", ghoul shrugged his shoulders while grinning.

Haise looked at Juuzou, then at the ghoul. He wasn't sure at all what was happening. Then the ghoul looked at him with maniac grin.

"Now let's see how you react when I kill someone who's dear to you!" the ghoul then quickly moved closer to Haise, and impaled him with his kagune before he had time to react.

"Haise..!" Juuzou shouted, watching horrified as the ghoul threw Haise towards the wall. Ghoul laughed crazily and turned to look at Juuzou.

"What do you say about that, you brat?" he laughed. Juuzou looked at him with a blank face, until grinned.

"What… What are you grinning about? I just killed your boyfriend! Shouldn't you cry or scream or something?!" ghoul looked at him with angry and little bit confused face.

"Oh, please, as if he could die from something like that!" Juuzou laughed.

"The hell..?" the ghoul said, until felt something impaling his right side. He looked behind him, seeing Haise, standing there with his kagune out. "A ghoul?! No… What the hell are you?!" ghoul jumped towards Haise, who dodged him.

"I gotta say…" Haise crackled his fingers. "You're pretty brave to face first and special class investigators alone."

"The hell… You're a dove too?! A ghoul? Working to CCG? This is probably the best joke I've ever heard!" the ghoul started to laugh, then looked at Juuzou.

"And you… You said that all the ghouls are trash! That you hate them all and they should all die!" he laughed again, turning to look at Haise now. "Did you hear that?! You're nothing but garbage to him! If you're a ghoul, he must hate you as much as the others!"

Haise gritted his teeth and growled.

"Shut up!" he pointed his kagune towards the ghoul, impaling him again. The ghoul screamed in pain as Haise hit him multiply times with his kagunes, and then threw him to the air. This time he impaled the ghoul with two of his kagune tentacles, ripping him in half. Juuzou looked at Haise as halfs of the ghoul fell down to ground.

"Haise…" Juuzou said quietly, when Haise didn't move or say anything, afraid that he might have gone berserk. Then Haise turned around, looking at Juuzou to the eyes with a look that made him step backwards.

"So… all the ghouls are trash, huh?" Haise finally said something. Juuzou just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"H-Haise… It's not that… That's not what I meant-"

"What else could it mean then?!" Haise shouted, making Juuzou flinch.

"I… I didn't mean it like that..! Or well, yes I did but, it's not about you! Since you're different…" Juuzou tried to reassure.

"Different..?" Haise stepped towards Juuzou. "How am I "different"?! Look at me, Juuzou! Do I look different from other ghouls to you? Do I look like a human?!"

Juuzou just stood there, not knowing what to say. He felt like he was going to cry.

"But you are different, Haise! You're not like them! You're not a ghoul! You're just… A victim… A victim of some stupid experiment! It's not your fault your like that! So, you're different. At least to me… You're different to me, Haise..!" Juuzou felt how tears came to his eyes.

Haise turned his gaze away, deactivating his kagune and kakugan.

"How… How am I different to you? I'm just as much garbage as the other ghouls, aren't I?"

"No, Haise! You aren't! You're different because… You're important to me!" Juuzou's voice was trembling and even more tears fell from his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to offend Haise. How could he make Haise believe that Juuzou didn't mean to hurt him..?

"You're different because you're important to me… And you're important to me because I… Because I love you!"

Haise's eyes widened as he heard that. He just stood there, stunned and surprised. Juuzou was now crying even more and wiped his eyes. Haise started to walk slowly towards Juuzou. When he reached him, he grabbed Juuzou's chin with his hand gently and rose his face up, looking him in the eyes. He moved his face closer to other's and gave him a long, deep and passionate kiss. When their lips separated, Haise wrapped his arms around Juuzou and hugged him gently.

"I love you too, Juuzou", Haise whispered softly to his ear. Juuzou felt like he was about to cry again. He wrapped his arms around Haise and pressed his face against his chest. They just stayed there like that for a while, not caring about anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, a new chapter..! Agh I'm sorry this took so long! I just got stuck with this few times and just didn't know what to do etc etc. And this became a little bit longer than it was supposed to oops. But hey, that's only a good thing, right?**

* * *

Juuzou woke up, feeling something warm next to him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing then Haise's sleeping face. Juuzou looked at the other man for a while in small confusion, until remembered what happened yesterday.

After the hug, they had come to the Chateau together. They just went to Haise's room and cuddled for a while, until they fell asleep, Haise holding Juuzou tightly on his arms.

Soon Haise woke up too and opened his eyes and as he saw Juuzou, a small, gentle smile came to his face.

"Good morning", he said, giving then small kiss to Juuzou.

"Morning", Juuzou said with a small smile. Then Haise wrapped his arms around him, hugging the other male gently.

"What's this for all of sudden?" Juuzou giggled.

"Mmh, just because I'm so happy. Because I love you so much…" Haise whispered and kissed Juuzou's forehead. When he said that, Juuzou moved a little away from Haise and sat up.

"What now..?" Haise asked with confused tone and sat up too.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know…" Juuzou mumbled. "Look, about that what I said yesterday… I don't know why I said it. I just tried to think something to calm you down and it just… It just escaped from my lips without thinking… So I'm sorry but I don't know…if I love you…"

Haise looked at him for a while, until smiled again.

"It's fine, I understand. You're just confused, that's all. Since you don't know what love is…" he hugged Juuzou gently again. "But as I already told you, I can teach you… And I just want you to know that… I love you, Juuzou. I love you very much…" he said and kissed Juuzou's cheek. Juuzou looked at Haise, but then turned his head away.

"Yeah, I guess I am confused… This is all just…so weird… I do like you, I think… but I'm just not sure if I love you", he said quietly. "I… like being with you… And I want to be with you. I want to…hug you and... kiss you… and m-maybe…do even more… B-but I just…don't know…" Juuzou mumbled and blushed brightly.

Haise looked at Juuzou, blushing a little too. He grabbed other's chin gently with his hand and brought Juuzou's face closer to his, and kissed him. Juuzou closed his eyes, kissing Haise back pretty roughly. Haise deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue to Juuzou's mouth while fighting for dominance. He pushed Juuzou down to the bed and moved to top of him. He retreated from the kiss and looked other to the eyes.

"You're just so cute, Juuzou…" Haise said with a small smile and bent down to kiss Juuzou, and then moved to kiss his neck.

"Oh, how much I just want to do it with you… It's just…really hard to control myself, you know?" he breathed to Juuzou's neck, kissing it again.

"Then don't", Juuzou said quietly, and Haise rose his head to look at him with surprised face.

"Wait… D-do you mean…?" Haise stuttered, not knowing what to say. Juuzou nodded.

"If you want to, then go ahead…" he said little seductively. Haise looked at him with surprised expression for a while, until sobered. He leaned down and kissed Juuzou again passionately. He slid his hands inside Juuzou's shirt, running them around his body, making the smaller male moan.

Haise moved to kiss Juuzou's neck, sucking and biting it which made him moan even more. He slid Juuzou's shirt up, starting to suck and kiss his chest and nipples. Juuzou was already a moaning mess at this point. Oh damn, how those sweet sounds turned Haise on even more. He placed his hand to Juuzou's mouth, looking at him with small smile.

"You should keep it down so others won't hear you", he said gently. No matter how much he liked the sounds Juuzou made, it would be probably a huge problem if the Quinx heard them. They had better hearing than normal people anyways, so Haise wouldn't be surprised if they had heard them already.

He continued kissing Juuzou's body, following the stitches down to his belly and then to the lower abdomen. Haise touched Juuzou's crotch with his other hand, which made other male flinch a little. At this point Juuzou started to panic. He was ready to grab Haise's hand at any moment and make him stop. Juuzou had though he was ready for this, but maybe he wasn't after all. He really wanted this, even more than he wanted to admit. But since he wasn't… "normal" down there… The thought of Haise seeing it… It made Juuzou really uncomfortable.

' _It's fine… If it's Haise, it's fine… I have to tell him about it anyways, so it's probably just better that he finds out now than later…_ ' Juuzou thought, trying to calm himself down. He knew Haise wasn't that kind of person who would mention it or anything, but still the thought made Juuzou scared and panic.

As Haise caressed Juuzou's crotch, he let out a long moan, feeling how the space in his boxers started to become cramped. Haise was about to slide his hand inside Juuzou's boxers, when they suddenly heard a knock from the room's door.

"Oi, Sassan, are you still sleeping?! We have to go to work soon, and you should make breakfast to us before that. Saiko is hungry", they heard Shirazu's voice. Haise and Juuzou just stared at each other with a small panic on both of their faces. Shirazu knocked again.

"I-I'll come soon! Just give me a moment…" Haise said quickly and Shirazu left from the door. Haise moved away from top of Juuzou and sat to the edge of the bed.

"Ah, shit…" he said while looking at his crotch.

"You want me to take care of it…?" Juuzou sat next to Haise and asked with a low tone. Haise looked at him again with surprised expression, but before he got to say anything, Juuzou sat down to his knees to front of him. He slid his hand inside Haise's boxers and took his cock out. Juuzou looked at Haise's erection with impressed expression.

"Oh damn, Haise… I didn't imagine you to be so big…" he said, astonished, while caressing the member with his hand.

"Oh r-really..?" Haise hissed, letting out small moan. Slowly Juuzou moved his face closer to the cock, kissing the tip until put it in his mouth. Haise moaned again, a little louder this time, as Juuzou started to suck. He grabbed Juuzou's hair as he bobbed his head up and down. Damn, it just felt so good. Soon Haise felt being close to his climax.

"J-Juuzou, wait…" he tried to pull Juuzou away by his hair, but it was too late as he came, white liquid filling other male's mouth. Juuzou moved his head away, swallowing most of the liquid. He wiped his mouth with his hand, then looked at his hand and that weird, white sticky liquid on it.

"Ah, sorry…" Haise apologized while panting a little.

"It's fine", Juuzou said and licked his fingers. "I wanted you to cum inside."

"O-oh…" Haise blushed. "Umm… Should I…take care of yours too?" he asked, looking at Juuzou's crotch.

"N-no need! I'll take care of it myself. You just go to work now", Juuzou said hastily with a smile and stood up.

"Oh, okay then", Haise said and stood up too, starting then to dress up.

"It's probably better that you stay here until I leave the house with Quinx. Feel free to use shower if you want, and if you want to eat something, just go ahead", he then said when he had dressed up.

"Okay, thanks", Juuzou walked to Haise, when he was about to leave the room, and gave him a small kiss. "Have a nice day", he said with a smile.

"See you later", Haise smiled too, giving then Juuzou one last kiss until he left the room.

Juuzou sighed heavily. He started to take his clothes off, took towel from the wardrobe and went to the shower.

He leaned against the shower wall, sighing again. Damn, Shirazu really had the worst time to interrupt. Juuzou was annoyed, but at the same time relieved. He had thought that he was ready, but now when he thought about it, he wasn't. Of course Juuzou couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to do it with Haise, but… He just couldn't.

Juuzou looked down, wrapping his fingers slowly around his member. It wouldn't be that bad, right? That if Haise learned the truth. He has to tell him at some point anyways. Juuzou knew that he had to tell him, but it was just hard. Only few people knew about this condition of his, and he hadn't ever told about it to anyone himself. It was just really sensitive topic to him…

After the shower Juuzou dressed up, and since it looked like Haise and the Quinx squad had left, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he had eaten, he wondered if he should leave now, but instead went to the living room and started to watch TV. He didn't need to go to the work today, so why wouldn't he stay here for a little longer.

* * *

Haise had arrived to the CCG with the Quinx Squad. They were sitting in the meeting room, listening as Akira talked about something. Or well, most of them were listening, except Haise. He was just thinking about Juuzou and this morning. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't concentrate on the meeting.

"Haise are you listening?" Akira's voice woke Haise from his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, I am!" he said quickly. Akira sighed.

"Okay, the meeting is over. You may go now. Haise, you stay here, I want to talk to you", she said and gathered up the papers on front of her. Everyone else left the room except Haise. Akira then sat next to him.

"Is something wrong? It's not like you to not concentrate on the meeting", she asked from the male.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I think I'm just…having a lot in my mind", Haise said, trying to smile a little.

"Hmm? This is just a guess, but could one of those things in your mind be Juuzou?" Akira's question surprised Haise.

"W-what? Juuzou? O-of course not! What are you talking about", he stuttered and laughed nervously. Akira giggled.

"I knew it. You can be really obvious sometimes, Haise", she said and as she noticed Haise blushing, she giggled again. "So, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"W-well, umm… In short, things happened yesterday and this morning… And well… I just don't know, to be honest I'm kinda confused right now…" Haise told and sighed.

"Oh? So, what happened then?" Akira asked with curious, but little bit worrying expression.

"Well, yesterday evening… We were walking home from work, when this one ghoul showed up. Turned out that the ghoul was someone Juuzou had failed to eliminate on his latest mission. The ghoul attacked me, intention to kill me, but obviously failed. So, of course he found out that I'm… a ghoul… Then he started to tell me all the things Juuzou had told him while fighting him. Apparently Juuzou had told him how he thinks that all the ghouls are trash and that they should all die or something like that. Well I wasn't that surprised, after all it was Juuzou he was talking about. It's not a surprise he would say something like that. But then… the ghoul said that… If Juuzou thinks that all the ghouls are trash, then he thinks that way about me too. That he must hate me just as much as the other ghouls…" Haise stopped for a while, sighed, and continued.

"That's when I actually got mad. To be honest I was afraid that I might go berserk at that point, but surprisingly I didn't. So, I killed the ghoul. I was just so angry. I was so angry that I yelled at Juuzou. I was…angry at him. And now when I think about it, I feel so horrible, and so stupid… So, we had a small dispute. Or well, I was the one who argued, Juuzou just tried to calm me down. Hell, I even made him cry… Oh god I'm so stupid…" once again he took a small break and sighed deeply.

"Anyways, as the argue went on, Juuzou… He said that he…loves me. And when he said that, all the anger in me disappeared. It just made me so happy…" a small, gentle smile came to Haise's face.

Akira had listened to him quietly, looking at him now with surprised and little bit amazed expression.

"Juuzou really said that? Oh wow, I'm impressed that he was the first one to say it", she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was really surprised too. But then, this morning… He told that he said it only to calm me down, and that he still doesn't know if he really loves me…" Haise told and the smile on his face disappeared.

"But then Juuzou said that he… He wants to…do "it" with me…" he mumbled quietly and turned his head away while blushing.

"Oh? It? You mean he wants to have sex with you?" Akira asked straightforwardly, surprising Haise with her question so he almost fell from the chair.

"Uh, umm, w-well… Y-yeah, I guess…" Haise stuttered. Akira giggled a little.

"Oh Haise, no need to be so embarrassed. But Juuzou saying that… That's really surprising… Especially because of his condition and all…" she said thoughtfully, talking to herself.

"His condition...? What do you mean?" Haise asked, looking at the woman with confused expression.

"Right, you probably don't know yet… But I don't think I should be the one to tell you about it. Ah, just forget about that for now and please continue what you were saying", Akira then said and smiled. Haise looked at her for a while, still a small confusion on his face.

"Ah, well… What I'm trying to say is… It's possible to want to do that with someone, even if you don't love them, right...?" he said with a small worry on his tone.

"Well, that is indeed true… But I don't believe Juuzou is that kind of person. It's clear that he really cares about you and has some kind of strong feelings towards you", Akira took Haise's hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, Haise. It just takes him some time to figure out his true feelings towards you, that's all. I'm sure everything will work out between you two in the end. And I'm always here to listen if you have any worries. And I want you to know that I fully support you two", she said with a gentle tone while looking Haise to the eyes with gentle smile.

"Thank you, Akira-san", Haise smiled too. On times like this it really felt like Akira was his mother, and it made Haise really happy.

"By the way, Akira-san, that thing you mentioned… Something about Juuzou's condition… Could you tell me what that was about?" he asked and Akira let go of his hand, sighing a little.

"As I already said, I don't think that I should be the one to tell you about it. But since it might be hard for Juuzou to tell you himself, I guess I can tell you something… You know about Big Madam, right?" the woman said. Haise nodded.

"Yes… Juuzou was raised by her, right? But what about her?" he asked.

"Ah, how should I say this… Well, Big Madam… used to dress up Juuzou as a girl. And well actually, she wanted him to be a girl. And to success in that she…did something to him…" Akira told.

"What exactly…did she do to him?" Haise asked with horrified face.

"I'm sorry, but I already told you that I'm not the one who should tell you about it. Juuzou will tell you when he is ready. Or you can try to ask him. But it's really sensitive topic to him, so you should be careful", Akira stood up and looked at Haise.

"Now please excuse me, I have to go. Just remember that if you have any worries, just come talk to me", she said with a smile, until left the room.

Haise couldn't stop thinking what Big Madam had done to Juuzou. If she wanted to make him a girl… Haise had a small guess what it could mean, but he didn't want to make hasty conclusions. He had to ask Juuzou. He had to know.

* * *

"Gahh, I'm so hungry. Oi Sassan, what are you going to cook today?" Shirazu asked while the Quinx squad walked towards the chateau.

"Hmm, dunno. What do you guys want to eat?" Haise took key from his pocket and started to open the door.

"Something good… Like a cake…" Saiko mumbled while drooling. "Oh! Now I know! Meat! Pork chops!"

"Ah, I'm not sure if we have those… Don't worry, I'll think something", Haise said with a smile and they went inside. Soon they started to hear something.

"What's that? TV...?" Tooru wondered.

"Did someone leave it on before we left?" Shirazu asked, and all of them looked at each other in confusion.

"No I don't think so… Wait… Don't tell me…!" Haise quickly rushed to the living room, Quinx squad behind him.

Just as they thought, the TV was on. Haise walked slowly next to the couch, and there he saw Juuzou sleeping. Quinx walked behind him, seeing Juuzou on the couch too.

"Suzuya…? What is he doing here?" Shirazu asked. Haise sighed and kneeled down next to the couch.

"Juuzou…" he said quietly and caressed other male's cheek gently with his hand. Juuzou opened his eyes slowly.

"Hnn..? Oh, Haise!" he said with bright smile and was about to hug Haise, until noticed the Quinx. "Oh, and you guys… Ah, sorry, I fell asleep", Juuzou looked at Haise little apologetically. Haise sighed again.

"It's fine", he smiled. "But what are you doing here?"

"And how the hell did you get in?" Shirazu inquired. Juuzou looked at him, then back at Haise.

"Uhh, well…" Juuzou mumbled, trying to think some excuse. Haise rubbed his neck.

"He came here last night", Haise then said, and everyone turned their surprised faces to him.

"So that's what kept you in your room this morning…" Shirazu mumbled.

"Ooh?! So Juuzou came here late last night? With you? And slept in your room? And you stayed in your room longer than usual this morning?!" Saiko exclaimed, looking at Haise with sparkling eyes. "What happened, Maman?! Ooh, don't tell me… You banged, right?! You guys totally banged!" she said with a big smirk on her face.

"Wha-? No! Oh god, Saiko, just stop that", Haise scolded the girl and blushed a little.

"So what if Juuzou is here or what time he comes here. And what I do in my room with him is not your business. Uh, just… I'm just going to make the dinner now", he then went to the kitchen. Saiko sat down to the couch next to Juuzou.

"Soo, Juuzou~ Is there something going on between you and Maman~?" she asked with a smirk. Juuzou just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not. So what if there is?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Naww, don't be like that, Juuzouuuu~" Saiko grabbed Juuzou's arm, shaking him a little.

"Saiko, seriously stop that", he rolled his eyes and Saiko pouted.

"Fine! You're both so boring", she whined and took a game controller, turning then the PlayStation on.

* * *

After some time, the dinner was ready and everyone sat to the table and started to eat. When they finished eating, Haise washed the dishes and others went to the living room. Saiko started to play again, but this time Juuzou joined her.

"Oh, I think I'm going to leave now…" Juuzou said after a few hours and stood up from the couch.

"Already? But it's already kinda late. You can spend another night here if you want to", Haise then said and walked to Juuzou.

"But… I don't want to be a bother… And I should probably go home before my squad worries too much", Juuzou mumbled, moving his gaze little bit away from Haise. The other male placed his hands to Juuzou's shoulders.

"Don't go, Juuzou. Please…" he said with a little begging tone, looking other one to the eyes. Juuzou looked at him for a while, until nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay", he said, and a small smile came to Haise's face.

"Thank you", Haise smiled, about to give Juuzou a kiss until remembered they were not alone. He stepped away from the other male and scratched his neck, then turned to look at the Quinx. "So, uh, do you guys want to do something, like watch a movie again or…?"

"Yeah! Let's watch a movie! A horror movie!" Saiko exclaimed.

"Okay, what about the others?" Haise asked.

"Mmh, I don't really feel like it", he then heard Juuzou saying and turned to look at him.

"I'm just really tired… Please come sleep with me, Haise", Juuzou grabbed Haise's arm, placing his head to his shoulder. A small blush came to Haise's face. Quinx squad looked at them, Saiko smirking widely.

"O-okay… We'll go to sleep then. So if you guys want to watch a movie or something, then go ahead", Haise said, starting to walk away from the living room with Juuzou.

* * *

When they got to his room, Juuzou slumped down to the bed. He had left his phone to the bedside table, and now decided to look at it. There were many messages and missed calls from Hanbee. He quickly sent a short message telling where he was and that he is okay. Then he shut down his phone and put it back to the table.

Haise took off some of his clothes and then sat to the bed next to Juuzou. He looked at the other male, moving his hand carefully closer to Juuzou's head, caressing his hair gently. Juuzou looked at him and giggled.

"What are you laughing for?" Haise asked and smiled.

"Mmmh, nothing~", Juuzou sat up, giving Haise a small kiss. "I'm just kinda happy you let me to stay another night."

"Of course I let you stay. I'd let you stay here forever if I could…" Haise kissed Juuzou back a little rougher, pushing the other male down to the bed. Juuzou giggled again, kissing Haise back. Haise slid his tongue inside other's mouth, kissing him roughly while his hands wandered around Juuzou's body. Then he pulled away from the kiss, moving to kiss Juuzou's neck. Juuzou let out small moans as Haise kept going. When Haise's hands wandered around other male's body, his other hand touched his crotch, making Juuzou flinch a little.

"Hey, Juuzou…?" Haise breathed quietly to other male's neck.

"Y-yeah?" Juuzou mouthed.

Haise rose up a little, looking other male to the eyes.

"You know, Akira-san told me something about you… Or well, she said that she's not the one who should talk about it, and that you should tell me about it yourself…" he said in low tone, caressing gently Juuzou's cheek.

"She said that…when you were still with Big Madam… She wanted to make you a girl, so…so she did something to you. Could you please tell me, what that something is…?" Haise asked carefully.

Juuzou looked at him with eyes wide open. He didn't know what to say, he was completely frozen and a little shocked. Akira told him that...? Juuzou pushed Haise away from top of him and sat up.

"Do you…really want to know?" he said quietly. Haise nodded.

"Mama…took something from me… Something important…so I could become a girl…" he took a small break and swallowed. Juuzou bit nervously his bottom lip, until then sighed heavily.

"In other words, mama… She…castrated me…" he finally said. When he looked at Haise, there was a shocked expression on his face. Haise was just completely speechless and really shocked and horrified.

"W-what… Oh my god… Oh my god, Juuzou, that's just horrible…!" he said with shocked tone.

"This is why I didn't want to tell… You're totally grossed out now, aren't you?" Juuzou turned his gaze away from the other male.

"No, no I'm not! I'm just shocked, that's all… I'm glad you told me, Juuzou. Because, I want to know more about you… And a thing like that… I don't care. I love you no matter what, Juuzou", Haise wrapped his arms around Juuzou, hugging him gently. Juuzou too wrapped his arms slowly around Haise, pressing his face against other male's chest. Then Juuzou rose his head, kissing Haise.

"Thank you…" he whispered quietly, kissing then Haise again. Haise kissed him back, pushing him down to the bed again.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked with a smile.

"For accepting me. And for not saying anything bad about me", Juuzou said.

"Why would I say something bad about you? I'm not that kind of person, you should know that. And I already told you, no matter what, I'll always love you…" Haise smiled again, giving Juuzou a gentle kiss. Juuzou smiled too, and Haise moved from top of him to next to him. He wrapped his arms around Juuzou, who nuzzled closer to other male, pressing his face against his chest.

"Good night…" Haise said in low tone, giving small kiss to Juuzou's forehead.

"Good night", Juuzou smiled and closed his eyes as both of them fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry this took so long;;; And there's not much stuff happening, sorry about that;;;;**

 **...and that feeling when it's already 9th chapter and just now you start thinking where in the manga's timeline your story goes. Because I want this to go as well along with the canon story as possible. Which means that I fucked uuup. Because if you remember, a few chapters ago (chapter 7) it was mentioned that Haise is first class and Juuzou special class investigators. Meaning that this story of mine goes somewhere between the promotion after the auction raid and the Rosewald raid. And that means this won't probably be that long as I first wanted to... So yyeahhh;;; So this chapter goes along with the chapter 35 of the manga, and now starting from this chapter I'm trying to go as well along with the manga's storyline as possible, of course trying to fit those small HaiSuzu moments between there somewhere because they're what this fanfic is all about after all.**

 **Oh yeah, and I have one small request: _Could someone be nice and try to find out how much time there is exactly between the chapter 35 and the start of Rosewald raid (chapter 46 I think..?) because that would be a really big help_!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ˆˆ**

* * *

A loud, horrifying, ear-piercing scream.

Juuzou opened his eyes as the scream woke him up from his sleep. He had no idea how much the clock was, probably somewhere around two in the morning. He was half-asleep, but it didn't take long as he found the source of the scream. Well, it wasn't hard since it came from next to him.

Haise had curled up, hands covering his face as he was screaming loudly.

"Haise...? What's wrong?" Juuzou mumbled sleepily and touched Haise's shoulder with his hand. Haise flinched from the touch and screamed again.

"No… No! Stop it! No more…!" he screamed, curling up even more. Juuzou sat up, looking at Haise. What was this? Is he having a nightmare or something?

"Haise, wake up!" Juuzou shook Haise by his shoulder. Haise grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"It's…it's in… It's in my ear…!" he cried and his body jerked and wriggled weirdly. Juuzou was about to touch him again, but startled when Haise started to laugh maniacally.

"Ce-centipedes…in my ears… My f-fingers…on the bench…" Haise sat us slowly, with his body jerking and a grin on his face. "A thousand minus…thousand minus s-seven is…whaat?" he tilted his head back and laughed again.

Juuzou slapped Haise's cheek.

"Haise! Wake up! Get a hold of yourself!" he grabbed Haise's shoulders and shook him. Haise's body loosened up and his head dropped down as he started to breath heavily. After a while he rose his head up slowly, so his eyes met Juuzou's.

"J-Juuzou…" he breathed while looking other to the eyes. Juuzou noticed some tears in his eyes.

"Haise, are you okay? You were having a nightmare or someth-", Juuzou's sentence got cut off as Haise suddenly hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm okay… I'm okay now. It was just a dream…" he said with trembling voice. Juuzou wrapped his arms around Haise, hugging him gently.

"It's okay… Everything's okay, Haise. I'm here…" he whispered, caressing Haise's back to calm him down and gave a small kiss to his forehead.

"Let's just go back to sleep now, okay?" he looked at the other male with small smile.

"Y-yeah… Sorry that I woke you up", Haise apologized and laid back down.

"It's fine", Juuzou laid next to him and moved closer to Haise and wrapped his arms around him again, and hugging him so Haise's face was against his chest.

"I'll be the big spoon the rest of the night. Just try to sleep now", Juuzou mumbled.

"O-oh… Okay then. Thank you, Juuzou", Haise said with a small smile.

"B-but this is the only time, okay? This feels weird…" Juuzou stuttered and pressed his face against Haise's head, blushing a little. Haise giggled.

"Okay, if you say so", Haise said quietly, snuggling closer to Juuzou, smelling that sweet aroma of his. The sweet scent and sound of Juuzou's heartbeat made Haise to fall asleep again.

* * *

The sound of an alarm was like a bomb exploding. Juuzou just rolled to his other side and pulled blanket over his head. Haise had really hard time to open his eyes too. He sat up sloppily and turned the alarm off.

"Juuzou, wake up. It's morning", Haise shook Juuzou gently by his shoulder. Other male just mumbled something under the blanket. Haise sighed and stood up from the bed, starting to dress up.

"You should get up too, so you won't be late from the work", he said, but Juuzou didn't answer anything, just let out a lazy groan. Haise sighed again.

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfast now", he said and left the room. The word "breakfast" got Juuzou to get up. Slowly but surely. He got up from the bed, sloppily dressed up and went out from the room.

Haise was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Juuzou could smell fried eggs and bacon as he went to the kitchen. He walked to Haise, hugging him from behind.

"Oh! Well well, look who got up", Haise said with a small laugh and turned around to hug Juuzou.

"Oh, shut it. You're the one who woke me up in middle of the night with your screaming", Juuzou said and shoved his tongue to Haise. The other male laughed again.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that", he laughed and looked Juuzou to the eyes. Then Haise leaned towards him, giving a small, gentle kiss to Juuzou's lips. When he was about to pull away, Juuzou grabbed Haise by his collar, kissing him passionately. They just continued kissing each other, kinda forgetting where they were.

"Good morning Mam-AAAAAHHHHHH!" they suddenly heard a scream and moved away from each other, looking at the source of the scream.

"S-Saiko…!" Haise looked at the girl who pointed at them and looked at them with her mouth and eyes wide open. "T-this is not what it looks like..!" man said hastily.

"What do you mean "not what it looks like"?! You kissed! You were totally kissing! Do not even dare to say that you didn't because I saw that!" Saiko kept screaming.

"Why're you so damn noisy so early in the morning", Shirazu appeared and slapped Saiko's head. Tooru and Urie came almost right after him.

"Maman and Juuzou! They were kissing!" the girl said with sparkling eyes.

"Ehh? Are you serious?" Shirazu looked at Haise and Juuzou with nonplussed face. Tooru and Urie stared at them too. Haise buried his face to his hands in embarrassment and Juuzou just hid behind him.

"I knew it! I knew that there's something going on between you two", Saiko said and grinned. Haise sighed deeply, looked at Juuzou behind him, then at the Quinx squad.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore then", he said and sighed again, scratching his neck.

"So you mean… That you guys are dating or something?" Shirazu asked, still being little bit nonplussed and stunned about what's happening.

"Umm, well…" Haise scratched his neck again and looked at Juuzou. "Well, I… I guess", he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not sure? What's that supposed to mean? If you're not dating, then what is it? Oh, don't tell me… Are you friends with benefits or something?" Saiko asked with a big grin on her face.

"N-no! It's nothing like that! It's just… kinda complicated at the moment", Haise said and sighed. "Just… Could we let this topic be for now and talk about it later or something? I need to finish making the breakfast", he then turned back towards the stove. Saiko pouted and sat down to the table and the others followed her. Juuzou just stood there next to Haise for a while, until sat to the table too.

"Soo, Juuzou~ How long you two have been going out? Oh! And have you've yet… You know, done "it"?" Saiko grinned widely and leaned towards Juuzou.

"Oi, stop that fatty", Shirazu scolded the girl before Juuzou said anything. Saiko just shoved her tongue to the boy.

Soon Haise brought food to the table.

"Okay, eat now. We have a meeting again, so try to hurry", he said and went back to the kitchen to take a cup of coffee.

"Eeh, again? That's boring", Saiko pouted.

"I know, but it can't be helped", Haise said while taking a sip from his coffee. "Oh right, Shirazu, we need to go get your new quinque".

"Huh? Oh, right…" Shirazu said somehow indifferently.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be more, I don't know, excited?" Tooru then asked.

"Ah, yeah, I am excited! I just… I don't know, it just feels somehow weird to get a new quinque", Shirazu said and tried to smile a little.

* * *

After they finished eating, they all went to the CCG together.

"We have to go to the meeting now. See you, Juuzou", Haise said and smiled to the other male. Juuzou went closer to Haise, grabbed his tie and pulled the other male closer to himself, giving him a quick kiss.

"Have a nice day", the raven haired male purred with a smile and walked then away. The whole Quinx squad were staring at Haise.

"See! I told you!" Saiko said, pointing at the man. Haise just sighed.

"Let's just go now", he said and they started to go towards the meeting room.

When they got there, it looked like they were the first ones to arrive, so they just talked about something with each other while waiting for the others.

"Sassan, today's the joint meeting for the new mission, right?" Shirazu then asked.

"Yeah. It's an investigation related to the Rosewald family" Haise answered.

"The codename is "rose"" Urie stated.

"That's also the name of the ghouls that were responsible for the mass kidnappings", Tooru remembered.

"By the way… Why weren't we invited to any of the previous meetings? I'm even the squad leader…" Shirazu snarled with little bit annoyed expression.

"That's because special class Matsuri said it's "not worth telling those who are rank 2 and below"", Urie said. Shirazu snarled something, and soon someone arrived to the room.

"First class Sasaki", the voice stated, and everyone turned to look at the person who had arrived. "Thank you for the other day", the weird looking person said.

"Kijima… Hello", Haise greeted the other investigator.

Soon more people started to arrive too. Kuramoto and Hirako's squad, and finally Ui Koori. Now that everyone had arrived, the meeting would start.

The meeting was over quickly, and Haise and the Quinx were walking away from the meeting room, until heard someone talking to them. It was Ui's partner, Hairu Ihe. She talked with them for a while, until she had to leave.

* * *

At the other part of the building, Juuzou was sitting in his office, doing some paper work. Or well, at least he tried to, because he couldn't concentrate at all.

"Suzuya-senpai, here's some more paper work for us to do…" Hanbee then arrived with a paper pile on his hands. Juuzou let out a long, tired groan.

"Are you serious? Aghh, this is so boring!" he snarled while sucking a lollipop.

"I'm sorry, but someone has to do these", Hanbee said.

"Yeah yeah, just give some to me", Juuzou sighed and Hanbee placed some papers to his desk.

It took some time, but finally the paper work was done.

"Ahh finally!" Juuzou exclaimed and stretched his arms. "And just in time for coffee break", he said and hopped up from his chair, leaving the room. He walked towards the cafeteria, until saw two familiar persons ahead.

"Haiseeee~!" he exclaimed while running towards the other male, hugging him from behind.

"Oh, hey Juuzou", Haise said with a smile.

"What're you doing?" Juuzou asked with big smile on his face, looking at Haise and then Shirazu, the other person who as with him.

"We just came back from getting Shirazu's new quinque", Haise then told and Juuzou looked at Shirazu again.

"Ooh, really? Show me!" he said with excited expression.

"Um, I'm sorry but…maybe not now", Shirazu said nervously, scratching his neck. Haise looked at him, then back at Juuzou.

"Oh? Ah, it's your first own quinque, isn't it? Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon", Juuzou then said with encouraging smile.

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" Shirazu said quietly.

"Nee, Haise~ Can I come to your place again today? Oh, or maybe you'd like to come to my place? Because my squad won't probably like that if I spend another night away from home", Juuzou asked, still smiling.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have something to do today after work…" Haise said with apologizing expression.

"Oh…?" the smile on Juuzou's face faded.

"I'm sorry", Haise apologized again. "Ah, but what about tomorrow? I have to go to academy to give a lecture, but I shouldn't have anything else after that", he then suggested. The expression on Juuzou's face brightened again.

"Yeah! Tomorrow's fine!" Juuzou said and smiled.

"That's good", Haise smiled too. "Ah, we have to go now", he then leaned towards Juuzou, giving him a kiss. "See you tomorrow then."

Juuzou giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, see you", he said and continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Dude, seriously", Shirazu said and looked at Haise.

"Huh? What now?" Haise turned his gaze to the other male.

"Do you really have to be all lovey-dovey like that when there's other people around?" Shirazu rolled his eyes.

"Ah, sorry", Haise apologized with a small laugh, blushing a little. "Anyways, let's go now", he then continued walking and Shirazu followed him.

* * *

Evening came, and Haise walked alone along the street, a small piece of paper with address on his hand. He turned around a corner, and soon saw a wooden door. He walked towards the door, grabbing the door handle, and opened it slowly.

"Good evening… Are you open?" he asked.

A black haired, heavily tattooed and pierced young man turned around on his chair, took headphones from his ears and answered:

"Yes, we're open."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yush, finally a new chapter for this fic. Sorry it took so long! I don't really have much to say this time, only that things are starting to spice up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Ok I'll let you guys go read now. Enjoy or something lol.**

* * *

The next day everyone was busy with work, or with whatever they were doing. Haise was at academy giving a lecture, Shirazu and Saiko were getting info for an investigation, Urie was at the gym, and Juuzou and Tooru were reconciling the auction case.

"Okay, let's wrap it up for today", Juuzou said and turned to look at Hanbee.

"The relationship between the clowns, who were on the charge of the stadium, and the Aogiri is a concern", Hanbee stated.

"Ah, Suzuya, sir…" Tooru said and Juuzou looked at him.

"I have something that's bothering me… It's about what No face said", Tooru then told.

"Does this mean they knew our plans?" Juuzou wondered and sat on the table.

"We don't know how well they can collect information. But if we track those routes it might lead us to the clowns", Nakarai said.

"May I tell Mr. Sasaki about the details of our conference?" Tooru asked.

"Ah, yes", Juuzou said. "Speaking of which, Tooru. Why do you always call Haise "Mr. Sasaki"?" he asked from the other male.

"Umm… When I was a student at the second junior academy, first-class Sasaki was a lecturer. We we're learning how to control our quinques… Everyone was calling him "Mr. Sasaki" so it stuck with me", Tooru then explained.

"Ooh, is that so?" Juuzou said.

"Suzuya-senpai, don't you do lectures and stuff?" Hanbee then asked and Juuzou turned to look at him.

"Hmm, strangely, I haven't been asked to do that yet", Juuzou wondered.

"Ah, actually, Mr. Sasaki's at the academy today giving a lecture…" Tooru remembered.

"Yeah, I think he mentioned that. Mmh, I hope it doesn't take too long. I want to see him soon~", Juuzou hummed while smiling a little. Tooru looked at him, and frowned a little.

"What's wrong, Tooru?" Juuzou then asked from the boy as he noticed that.

"Huh..? Ah, it's nothing!" Tooru reassured. "Just, uh, I was just wondering…" he started, but then looked around at Juuzou's squad.

"Might I talk with you a while, Suzuya?" he then asked, looking at the stitched male.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure", Juuzou jumped down from the table and left the room with Tooru.

"So what is it?" Juuzou asked when they were alone.

"Ah, well… I'm sorry for asking this, and you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but… Just what exactly…is going on between you and Mr. Sasaki?" Tooru then asked.

"Ah, yeah, that's actually a good question…" Juuzou said with somehow wondering expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tooru questioned. Juuzou shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, to be honest I'm not really sure. Maybe we are going out, who knows. Just like Haise said before, it's kinda complicated at the moment…" Juuzou sighed.

"Anyways, why did you ask?" he looked at the green-haired boy.

"Ah well… I was just wondering. And I mean, probably our whole squad is wondering it. It's just…somehow weird you know", Tooru then said, letting out a nervous laugh. Juuzou looked at the other, observing his face and expressions.

"Hmmh… I see. Well, let's go back to others now, shall we?" Juuzou then said with a small smile.

"Y-yeah, sure", Tooru said and they went back to the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Haise was done with giving a lecture at the academy. He had just left the building, when heard someone calling him. It was Tokage Goumasa, second academy's professor. They talked for a while, until Tokage left and Haise was able to continue on his way.

He went to change his clothes, and after that sent a message to Juuzou, asking where he was. Juuzou said that he was at the CCG's cafeteria, and Haise went there.

"Ah, Haiseee!" Juuzou waved from the table as he noticed the other male. He was there eating with his squad.

"Hey, Juuzou", Haise greeted other with a smile and sat down next to him.

"How was it at the academy?" Juuzou asked while eating.

"It was kinda fun actually. How was your day?" Haise said, looking at Juuzou with a small smile.

"Hmm, pretty normal", other male said, still stiffing food to his mouth. Haise just smiled while looking at him, noticing then Juuzou's hair bun.

"A new hairstyle huh?" Haise said with a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I sometimes tie my hair up while working. Do you like it?" Juuzou looked at Haise, tilting his head a little while smiling.

"Yeah, I like it very much. It's really cute", Haise moved his other hand to Juuzou's cheek, caressing it gently. Juuzou blushed a little and giggled.

"Umm, Suzuya-senpai..?" they then heard Hanbee saying, and remembered they were not alone. Whole Juuzou's squad was looking at them.

"Huh? W-what now, Hanbee?" Juuzou turned to look at him, blushing now a little more.

"Nothing… It looks like you're done with eating, so shall we go now?" Hanbee then asked.

"Oh, yeah, let's go", they all stood up, carried off their dishes and went out.

"So, I come to your place, or..?" Haise then asked from Juuzou.

"Yeah, if you want to. Or your place is fine too", Juuzou said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh? Is Sasaki-san coming over?" Hanbee asked, looking at Juuzou.

"Yes, he is. Right, Haise~?" Juuzou said with a smile and grabbed Haise's arm.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I am", he said with a small laugh. "But, umm, do we just instantly go to your place, or do you want to go somewhere else first?" Haise asked, scratching his neck.

"Oh! Yeah, that would be nice actually. So, hmm, you guys can go home, we will come after some time", Juuzou said, turning to look at his squad.

"Oh, I see. We shall go to prepare the supper then", Hanbee said and Juuzou's squad left. Juuzou turned to look at Haise.

"Let's go then~!" he said with a big smile.

"Where do you want to go?" Haise asked, following Juuzou.

"Hmm… Maybe a café or something? Do you know any good ones?" Juuzou wondered.

"Let me think for a while… Ah, there's actually this one café I've went to a few times", other male said with contemplative expression.

"Okay, let's go there then! Just lead the way", Juuzou hummed, and together they walked to the café.

* * *

As they stepped inside the coffee shop, a good scent and relaxing atmosphere filled the air.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you", they heard a voice, and saw a beautiful young woman with light purple hair greeting them.

"Ah, hello again", Haise said with a small, gentle smile. Juuzou noticed other male's expression and frowned.

"Please take a seat, I'll bring you the menus", the woman said, and Haise and Juuzou sat down to the table.

"Well, what do you say about this place?" Haise asked, taking off his jacket. Juuzou shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, it looks pretty nice and guess. And somehow familiar…" Juuzou said with wondering expression, looking around.

"Here's the menus", the woman came and gave them the menus.

"I'll just take a black coffee", Haise smiled, giving the menu back to the woman without even looking at it.

"So the usual. What about you, sir?" woman moved her gaze to Juuzou, who looked at the menu.

"Hmm… I think I'll take a cappuccino. Oh, and a slice of chocolate cake!" Juuzou told his order, giving the menu to the woman.

"So one coffee, one cappuccino and chocolate cake. Okay, I'll bring your orders soon", the woman said with a smile and went away. Juuzou noticed that Haise was looking after her, and lightly kicked other male's leg.

"Ow! Oi, what was that for?" Haise turned to look at Juuzou.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to kick you", Juuzou said somehow indifferently, turning his gaze out of the window. Haise raised his eyebrow, looking at Juuzou little bit confused. Soon the waitress came back with their orders.

"Here you go. A cappuccino and chocolate cake for you", she said, giving Juuzou his order. "And a cup of coffee for— Oh!" she spilled a little bit of coffee inadvertently on Haise's hand.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Let me wipe that off", woman apologized and took a tissue from her pocket, wiping Haise's hand with it.

"Ah, i-it's fine…" Haise said, blushing a little.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to bring something cold for your hand?" the waitress asked.

"N-no, I already said it's fine. Don't worry about it", Haise reassured.

"If you say so. I'm so sorry… I need to go back to work, please enjoy your coffee", woman apologized once again and then left.

"Well now I understand why you like this café…" Haise heard Juuzou mumbling, and turned to look at him.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing", Juuzou snarled, taking sip from his cappuccino.

"Juuzou, is something wrong?" Haise wondered, leaning a little towards the other.

"No, of course not. By all means just continue flirting with that pretty waitress as if I'm not here", Juuzou said and rolled his eyes, looking out of the window again.

"Huh…? Flirting? But I wasn't flirting with her— Wait a minute, Juuzou. Are you, perhaps, jealous?" Haise asked with a smirk and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"W-what?! Jealous? Me? Hah, yeah, as if", Juuzou pouted and crossed his arms. Haise looked at Juuzou and blinked his eyes a few times, starting then to laugh again.

"Oh, Juuzou. You seriously are just so cute", he then said with a small smile.

Juuzou blushed as the other male said that and turned his head away, taking a bite from his cake. Haise chuckled, and then reached out his arms to grab Juuzou's hands.

"Juuzou…", he said gently, still smiling and Juuzou turned his gaze back to the other male.

"There's no need to be jealous. And you don't need to worry about me flirting with other people, because I won't do that. You're the only one for me. And you should already know that I love you— ", Haise's sentence got cut as they heard a glass falling and breaking. They turned to look where the sound came from, and saw the waitress.

"A-ah… Oh dear, I'm so clumsy today, hahaha…" she said with a nervous laugh and quickly cleaned up the shards of glass.

"Ah, she probably heard us… Oh well", Haise said and turned back to look at Juuzou with a smile.

"And I thought you wanted to keep this our thing as a secret", Juuzou said, and couldn't help but laugh a little. Haise shrugged his shoulders.

"Well to be honest, if I could, I would tell to the whole world how much I love you…" Haise smiled and took Juuzou's hand, kissing it gently. Juuzou's face turned red and he moved his gaze away again. Haise chuckled, letting go of Juuzou's hands and took then a sip from his coffee.

"Are you gonna finish that?" he then asked, pointing at Juuzou's cake.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah!" Juuzou said, continuing to eat his cake.

Soon they had finished drinking and eating.

"I assume that you're done? Here's your bill. Do you pay for the both or…?", the waitress handed the bill to Haise.

"Thank you. And yes, I'll pay. Here you go", Haise handed the money to the woman with a smile. "The coffee was really good, as always."

"Ah, thank you so much", the waitress said with a small smile.

"And the cake was great! The cappuccino was pretty good too", Juuzou then said.

"I'm glad you liked them", the waitress turned to look at Juuzou.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. Right, Juuzou?" Haise stood up and put on his coat, looking at the other male.

"Yeah! Let's go", the stitched boy hummed and stood up too.

"Have a nice day, and please come again", the waitress said as Haise and Juuzou left the coffee shop.

* * *

"I'm home~!" Juuzou announced as he and Haise arrived to his home.

"Welcome back, senpai", Hanbee greeted his mentor from the kitchen. "I just got the supper ready."

"Yaay!" Juuzou went to the dining room and sat down to the table with his squad.

"Ah, hello again, Sasaki-san", Hanbee said when he brought the food to the table. "Would you like to perhaps have a cup of coffee or something?" he then asked.

"No thanks, I'll just wait until you guys are done with eating", Haise said and went to the living room.

Juuzou and his squad started to eat, and after Juuzou was done with eating, went he to the living room.

"Haiseeee~", he said as he almost jumped to Haise's lap when he was sitting on the couch.

"Oi, be a little more careful", Haise said with a small laugh. Juuzou just sat down on Haise's lap, snuggling against the other male's chest.

Haise looked at Juuzou for a while, until leaned down to give a small kiss on his forehead. Juuzou smiled and giggled a little.

"Nee, Haise~ What do you say if we go to my room~?" Juuzou purred to Haise's ear with a smirk.

Haise looked at Juuzou again, and soon a smirk came to his face too.

"Mmh, that sounds great", he said, placing his face against Juuzou's neck, biting it a little.

"Hey, Suzuya-senpai, would you like— Oh..?" Hanbee suddenly appeared to the living room. Juuzou and Haise just stared at him, with a small panic in their eyes.

"A-aargh, Haise! You totally got me now! That's not fair, let me go!" Juuzou then yelled and started struggling, trying to make it look like they were wrestling playfully or something.

"Oh no, don't you even think I'd let you go!" Haise laughed, playing along.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Hanbee then asked.

"Just some playful wrestling between friends. Right?" Juuzou said and looked at Haise.

"R-right! Sorry about this", Haise let go of Juuzou, who then moved away from his lap.

"What were you going to ask, Hanbee?" Juuzou then asked from the long-haired man.

"Ah, well, I was wondering if you would like some dessert? I bought ice cream", Hanbee said.

"Oh! Hmm…" Juuzou thought for a while. "Eh, maybe not now. I'm just so tired, and just want to go to sleep", he said and stood up from the couch.

"If you say so. Are you going to sleep too, Sasaki-san?" Hanbee turned his look to the other male.

"W-well, I think I am", Haise said with little bit nervous smile.

"Yeah, we're both going to sleep now! Right, Haise?" Juuzou said and grabbed Haise's arm, pulling him up from the couch.

"Okay, okay, let's go then", Haise laughed and stood up.

"Well, in that case, I'll wish you good night", Hanbee said with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah, good night Hanbee. Come on Haise, let's go", Juuzou said, pulling Haise by his arm to his room.

* * *

When they got to Juuzou's room, he locked the door behind them.

"Finally we're all alone~", Juuzou purred seductively, wrapping his arms around Haise's neck.

"Yeah, finally…" Haise breathed and wrapped his arms around Juuzou's waist, kissing him roughly.

They started to move towards the bed while kissing each other passionately. Haise pushed Juuzou down to the bed while kissing him, his hands roaming around other male's small body.

Juuzou let out small moans as Haise slid his hand inside his shirt, squeezing his breasts and nipples. Haise started to kiss and bite other male's neck while unbuttoning Juuzou's shirt with his other hand.

"Juuzou…" he breathed on Juuzou's neck while kissing it. "Please… I really can't hold myself anymore…" Haise whispered, biting other's neck lightly.

"Then don't…" Juuzou said, and Haise looked at him. "And this time…I mean it", he grabbed Haise's face gently and kissed him. The gentle kiss turned soon into a rough one.

Haise took off Juuzou's shirt and threw it to the floor, starting then to unbutton his own shirt, and to the floor it flew as well. Haise started to kiss and lick Juuzou's torso, making the other male a moaning mess. He touched Juuzou's crotch, rising his head then a little and looked at the other.

"Are you…really sure about this?" Haise asked carefully. Juuzou looked at him for a while, until nodded slowly.

"Y-yes… I already told you so…I have no need to hide it anymore…" he said quietly. A small smile came to Haise's face.

He stroked Juuzou's crotch a little, which made the smaller male moan. Then Haise unzipped Juuzou's pants and took them off, leaving only the boxers. He looked at Juuzou again, as if asking with his expression if this really was okay. Juuzou nodded, and that was all Haise needed to take off other male's boxers.

Haise threw boxers to the floor, looking at Juuzou's fully naked body under him. He was just so beautiful. Juuzou just lied there with a blush on his face as Haise scanned every inch of his body with his gaze.

Then Haise wrapped his fingers carefully around Juuzou's half-hard dick, stroking it a little. Juuzou let out a small yip of pleasure as the other male did that.

Haise leaned down, between Juuzou's legs, giving a small kiss to his tip. Juuzou blushed brightly when Haise put his member to his mouth.

"W-wait, Haise—Ah!" the stitched boy moaned when Haise started to suck his dick. He couldn't help but moan, it just felt too damn good. It didn't take long as Juuzou came close to his climax, and let out a long moan as he let out his dry orgasm.

Haise stopped sucking, and touched Juuzou's hole lightly. He circled his fingers around it, and the other male flinched a little as he did that. Then Haise suddenly licked it, making Juuzou flinch again.

"W-what are you doing…?!" Juuzou yelped, blushing brightly.

"Hmm? Don't you like it?" Haise asked, licking the hole again.

"N-no, it just…feels weird…" Juuzou mumbled, letting Haise continue.

Haise licked again, and then slid his tongue inside. Juuzou yelped again as he did that. It felt weird, but at the same time really good.

After licking a while, Haise rose up a little, looking around.

"Ah, shit", he hissed quietly.

"What now?" Juuzou asked.

"Umm… You probably don't happen to have any lube, do you..?" Haise asked, scratching his neck.

"Oh… Well, actually…" Juuzou mumbled, and reached to take something from his bedside table's drawer.

"I, uh, got this a while ago…" he said a little embarrassingly, taking out a tube of lube and handed it to Haise.

"Oh? You really have prepared for this, huh?" Haise then said with a small smirk and took the tube.

"J-just shut up now and continue what you were doing…!" Juuzou snarled while blushing.

"Hmm, being a little impatient, aren't you?" Haise smirked again and opened the tube. He squirted some lube to his hand, and spread it around Juuzou's hole. Then he slowly put one of his fingers in.

"Ahh…" Juuzou let out a long, pleasured groan as Haise slid his finger deeper and moved it inside him.

"How does it feel?" Haise asked, placing a small kiss on other male's forehead.

"It…f-feels so good…" Juuzou breathed, moving his hips a little. "Just hurry up… Please…"

"You really are impatient…" Haise took his finger out and unzipped his pants. He took them off, revealing his big, fully erected cock. Juuzou looked at it somehow eagerly.

Haise took some lube again, spreading it around his cock. He put his hands to Juuzou's waist, pulling other male a little bit closer to him. He placed his tip against other's hole, looking at him.

"Are you ready…?" Haise then asked carefully.

"Oh, just fuck me already!" Juuzou groaned impatiently. And at that moment, Haise penetrated himself into Juuzou.

"Aaahh..!" Juuzou moaned loudly as Haise went deep inside him with only one thrust.

"Sorry… Does it hurt?" Haise asked, trying to stay put so Juuzou could get adjusted to the size.

"N-no, it doesn't… Move, please", Juuzou said with a pegging tone. Haise pulled a little bit out, then slowly back in, and repeated that a few times.

"Go faster..!" Juuzou groaned. In that instant, Haise pulled almost all the way out, and thrusted back in with force. Juuzou let out a loud moan.

Haise started to move faster as Juuzou had told, picking up a rhythm.

"How…does it feel?" he asked, panting heavily. Juuzou just moaned, wrapping his arms around the other male and buried his finger nails into Haise's back.

"Haise is…so big… It feels s-so good…" Juuzou moaned in pleasure. It just felt so damn good, feeling Haise moving inside him.

Haise leaned down to kiss Juuzou. He kissed him passionately, while thrusting hard into him. The room was filled with pleasured moans and other noises, and the sound of their bodies slamming against each other.

"Ah, shit, Juuzou… It feels so damn good inside you…" Haise hissed, rising up a little and grabbed Juuzou's waist, thrusting harder into him.

Juuzou was such a moaning mess, and Haise really enjoyed seeing him like that. Hearing those sweet sounds Juuzou made, and seeing that pleasured face of his under him. Oh damn, how sexy Juuzou looked like that. It almost drove Haise crazy.

He leaned down again, starting to kiss and bite Juuzou's neck while thrusting hard into him.

"Ha-Haise…!" Juuzou moaned his lover's name as he started to move even faster.

"Mine… You're all mine…" he heard Haise whispering quietly, while biting his neck.

Haise started to make hard, fast thrusts. Juuzou let out yips and moans of pleasure as the other male did that. He could feel Haise's cock pulsing inside him, and knew that he was close to his climax.

Juuzou wrapped his legs around Haise's waist, holding him tightly. Haise moved faster, going as deep as he could with every thrust.

Soon he couldn't hold it anymore. One last, hard and deep thrust. Haise let out a long, pleasured moan as he came deep inside Juuzou. Juuzou felt the warm liquid filling him and groaned as he came too.

Haise pulled out, and slumped down to the bed next to Juuzou. He turned to look at the other male while breathing heavily. Juuzou looked at Haise too.

"Oh wow…" Juuzou breathed quietly, trying to catch his breath. "That was… Awesome!" he said and rolled to his side, moving closer to Haise.

"Nee, Haise~ Let's do it again~", he purred, nibbling Haise's ear a little.

"Wow what? Again? Like, right now?" Haise asked with a small laugh. "I guess you liked that more than I thought you would", he rolled to his side too, stroking Juuzou's cheek gently.

"Of course I liked it. I liked it very much…" Juuzou said, giving Haise a small kiss. "Are you telling that you didn't like it?"

"Oh no, not at all. I enjoyed it very much too…" Haise said with a smirk, kissing Juuzou back. Juuzou giggled and snuggled closer to Haise.

"Come on Haise… Please~", Juuzou purred, snuggling his head against Haise.

"Oh, Juuzou, I'd love to fuck you all night long, but I'm just really tired. Giving a lecture at the academy must have really drained me out", Haise said wearily, kissing Juuzou's cheek.

"Mmh, fine then…" Juuzou pouted a little.

Haise took the blanket and pulled it to top of them. Then he wrapped his arms gently against Juuzou, giving a small kiss to his forehead.

"I love you so much, Juuzou…" he whispered quietly.

"I know…" Juuzou just mumbled, snuggling his face against Haise's chest.

They were both exhausted, but really happy. This had been a huge step forwards in their relationship, and they were both so happy that they had finally done what they had wanted for so long and so eagerly.


End file.
